


Healing

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny is a sweetheart, Childbirth, Forced Bonding, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Murder, Implied abusive relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack is damaged, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, OC villain - Freeform, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Past Abuse, Past forced pregnancy, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo
Summary: Bunny finds Jack giving birth alone in the woods and takes him and his infant son to the Warren.  Bunny nurses mother and child back to health while trying to find the Alpha that abandoned them.  Converted from the Tumblr Roleplay co-written by Snowballs-n-Funtimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322656) by Frostbitten-pooka-roo and Snowballs-n-funtimes. 



Jack gritted his teeth and squirmed painfully in the little best he had made that was hidden in a little hole in the ground, more like a deep ditch under a large fallen tree that he had dug into to make his nest. His nest was a collection of leaves, grass and branches from pine trees that he had gathered over the summer and here he was, late october, giving birth to his seventh litter. The little omega moaned miserably as his pale fingers dug into the nest, his naked body trembling in pain as contractions rocked through him.

The alpha spring spirit that had bred him months ago was long gone, just like all the others before him. Each of Jack’s litters had been fathered by a different alpha, but all Alpha’s were the same and had left the little omega to carry his litters for months until Jack delivered them, always alone and without any help. His litters had all died, of various reasons. Sometimes Jack simply couldn’t feed them all, once he had a litter during a particularly bad winter and the kits had all died before they were even a week old. Other litters would survive to walk and talk but not soon after, Jack would come into heat again and an alpha would come along and breed him, while wiping out the current litter. Over the years Jack had been through so much pain, he had lost his resolve against such cruelty and he now thought of himself as no better than a brood, which every Alpha had engraved into his manner of thinking.

Another strong contraction washed over him and the omega pushed and screamed, tears slipping down his flushed face. He didn’t care who heard him, he knew he should be quiet should and alpha come by who could harm his newborns, but it was so painful, he couldn’t help it. He was having a small litter he knew, and had already given birth to one baby. The small baby was stillborn and Jack had ignored it, focusing now instead on trying to give birth to its twin. Jack screamed out in agony as he pushed hard, praying that this little one would at least make it.

 

Bunny, while not fond of the colder months, had ventured topside in a search for new specimens. It was the one thing he loved about Nature. It was ever changing, ever adapting, and he had taken it upon himself to turn his Warren into a habitat for every sort of flora that the world brought into being. It had been his hobby since he had first come to this planet and it was in such a thing that he found solace. He might be the last of his kind, but none of the Earth’s green things had to suffer the same fate. Though humans thought some of them extinct, they flourished and bloomed happily in perfectly tended gardens beneath the earth, in the sanctuary of the Warren, far from human and spirit interference.

This evening, the pooka had ventured to explore the loamy rich forests in search of new specimens of mushrooms. There were always some new little cap or stalk that had pushed its way into existence and Bunny was more than happy to take a sample. On his back attached to the strap of his bandolier was a basket he used to collect samples along with a trowel and several small egg shaped containers to hold them. Some were already full and Bunny was elated. He ran through the autumn kissed forest, large feet pounding out a beat, his ears back as the trees flew past him, his nose twitching for the distinctive scent of the fungi. Bunny kicked up leaves as he ran, leaving a fluttering rain of oranges and reds in his wake.

There was something that broke his concentration, a scream, and it almost sent him tail over ears with how fast he skidded to a halt. “Th’ bloody heck was tha?” He muttered, lifting up on his back legs, large ears perked up to try and find the source. The wind shifted and he froze, it was the scent of an Omega, a pregnant one at that…but what made his mouth run dry was the distinctive twinge of snow and pine that met his sensitive nose. “Frost?” Bunny frowned and began to track down the source of the screams, the alpha’s nose working over time as he dropped back into a run, following his ears and the scent that was carried on the wind.

When he reached a large tree, he slowed and crept on all fours towards the den, flinching when he heard another loud pained scream. “Jackie?” He called softly, his voice a bit tense. It was like his heart was in his throat, he hadn’t known the sprite was an omega, let alone pregnant. Where was the boys Alpha if that was the case? He sat up and looked around, not scenting one nearby and it made him growl in anger. The father should have been there, it was the right thing to do after all, and he snorted, giving a thump of his foot in anger. He shook off the bristle of rage before he lowered himself down and looked in, seeing the sprite panting and trying to push. “Easy Jackie, Easy…” he said lowly, gently reaching a paw in to pet the downy white strands. “Breathe…breathe..” Bunny tried to coach. The nest was much too small for him to press in and help, so he tried to offer what help he could by giving encouraging words and not to mention, blocking entrance to the little den with his body to prevent any other Alpha from coming near.

Jack struggled and gritted his teeth in pain as he worked his body to push through the contractions. He panted as he fell back against the nest, his legs drawn up and spread and his body covered in sweat. He thanked the moon he wasn’t giving birth in summer, like he had for his third litter, he had nearly died then from the pain and overwhelming heat. The omega could sense someone was approaching, the scent of another male nearby, but his senses were so fried, all he registered was that it was an alpha. He tried not to panic, but could not hold his voice back as another bone rattling contraction washed over him and he arched, crying out in agony as he struggled to push. 

Jack’s scream died down and he panted as the contraction passed and he realized as he opened his eyes, that the blurry figure he was in front of him was Bunny. Bunny was speaking softly to him he could tell, though blood was rushing loudly in Jack’s ears and he couldn’t hear him well. His vision was blurry with pained tears and he panted heavily, exhausted as he stared weakly at the pooka. He knew he should have been scared, Bunny being an alpha, but he couldn’t help but feel a little relief at his presence. In all his years and litters, not once had he had someone help him through them and with Bunny guarding the entrance, he felt safe. 

“B-Bunny…” He panted, tears slipping down his face as he winced, feeling another contraction coming. His pale hand reached out for contact, wanting to feel that Bunny was really there with him and he found the Pooka’s strong paw in a death grip just as another contraction crashed over him and he arched painfully, his head falling back in a pained scream. He pushed, feeling the baby slowly move down through the birth canal. It was as if his lower body was on fire and he felt as if he was being turned inside out, and no matter how many times he gave birth, it always felt alien to him. 

“Hey Jackie, I gotcha mate, I gotcha…” Bunny soothed, shifting and shoving himself a bit deeper into the nest to hold onto the shaking pale hand. The Pooka’s ears flattened as Jack screamed in pain and he remembered something. He had brought along a special egg, one he took when he went topside in case of injury. His free paw fumbled at his bandolier and he gently worked the egg loose and cracked it carefully on a nearby rock. “Here mate..drink this..” he murmured, managing to catch Jack between his contractions to press the edge of the shell to Jack’s lips and tipping it back for him to drink. It wasn’t a raw egg, but a sweet herbal syrup. It was one of his strongest painkillers, it was suitable for even children, so he knew it wouldn’t harm the kit and help Jack relax. “Shhh there ya go Jackie…yer doin’ good mate…jus’ take a deep breath..”

He smelled the placenta and knew that there had already been a birth and glanced to see the stillborn on the other side of the nest and his heart panged. He wasn’t so sure that this one would survive either, with the way that Jack was screaming. The kit seemed to be stuck and he frowned slightly, this wasn’t good at all. “Here Jackie, hold still..” He shifted and dug big back feet into the soft earth and pushed in a bit further. It was awkward, but he shifted Jack around so that Jack’s legs were facing him and he could help. “Alrigh’…now…when ya feel th’ contractions, I want ya ta push, as hard as you can.” Bunny said seriously. 

Retracting his claws, soft furry fingers pressing against Jack’s weeping opening where the child was crowning. He lifted his eyes to Jack as the lad screamed and gave a big push, the pooka managing to get enough leverage to gently work the kit loose and into his paws. He took a breath and rubbed Jack’s stomach gently. “Ya did good mate, jus’ breathe…s’over now..th’ meds’ll kick in inna sec…in an’ out..” Bunny encouraged, looking down to the newborn cradled in his arm. 

Jack grunted in pain as the contraction passed and he panted, falling back against the small nest as tears of exhaustion slipped down his face. He felt so weak, he didn’t know if he could muster up the strength to continue on. He made a little noise of surprise when something was pressed to his lips and he obediently drank the sweet, syrupy liquid and he gulped it down before panting, his body trembling in pain and exhaustion. Jack grunted in pain as he was gently shifted to face Bunny and Jack weakly lifted his head to watch Bunny, listening as he spoke. He nodded jerkily, trying to take deep breaths as he felt a strong contraction coming. He gripped tight at the nest and grit his teeth, his face pinching tightly in pain as the contraction hit him and with all his might and remaining strength, he pushed. 

He pushed and pushed, not knowing how much longer he could keep it up but he did try his best and his head tipped up in a agonized scream that died in his throat as finally, the pain spiked and a great pressure was released and in a rush, the kit was born, slipping out into the waiting arms of the pooka. Jack fell back then, collapsing completely limp against the nest. He panted and sobbed, his body thrumming with pain and the ache of suddenly being empty. He did his best to listen to the alpha and he gulped down air, trying not to choke on it as sobs caught in his throat. He turned his head limply over to look at stillborn kit he had delivered first, and he fought the sobs building up. He didn’t look down at Bunny, not hearing his new baby crying and so he knew it was dead. He didn’t want to see it, he had seen so many dead kits in his life, he wanted to see no more. 

“I-Its d-dead…isn’t it?” He asked softly, not daring to look as he closed his eyes, whimpering softly. 

Bunny shifted, using a bit of leather from his bandolier to tie off the umbilical cord and giving a little flick of his claw to snip it. “Hang on mate, hang on..” he shifted, and looked down to the little one, turning the child over his paws and rubbing the little boy’s back vigorously. He could sense it, a tiny spark of life within the child and he refused to give up. “C’mon kiddo c’mon..” he murmured lowly, pressing some of his own magic into the small body in his paws. There was a twitch, a cough and the boy’s voice lifted in a wail, tiny feet kicking and arms flailing, the pooka letting out a sigh of relief. “See? S’all apples mate..” He soothed, gently laying the crying boy on his mother’s chest.

Carefully, he managed to help Jack get rid of the afterbirth, looking over to the still child with a heavy heart. “I’ll be right back okay Jackie? Ya jus’ breathe and relax..” He gently gathered the child to him and slipped out, not leaving too far from the nest at all. Carefully, he dug a deep hole and gently laid the child to rest, leaving the grave covered in a blanket of snowdrops. He returned to Jack then, grabbing the sprite’s clothes and carefully putting them in his basket. That taken care of, he looked to Jack then. “C’mere Frostbite…let’s get you an’ the lil nipper somewhere safe.” He managed to slip his arms under the boy, squirming out of the nest, bringing Jack and his new little one with him. “Easy, I gotcha.” He soothed. 

A quick doubletap of his hind leg and a tunnel was opened. He dropped down lightly, but instead of running, he opted for a slower pace. Bunny didn’t want to jar Jack or his new little one in such delicate condition. The boy had calmed and pressed himself tight to Jack’s chest, sleeping from the tiring experience. Bunny’s mind raced with a hundred different questions, Where was Jack’s Alpha? What was he doing there all alone? to name a few. “I gotcha now Jackie…yer safe. Don’ worry.” He reassured the younger Guardian as he walked out into the Warren. The Sentries responded to their Master’s magic, the larger ones coming and settling in the entries of the continent tunnels to block them off. Bunny didn’t want anyone getting in and attempting to hurt the sprite or his new child. Adjusting his hold, he made his way towards his Burrow, a neat little cottage tucked into the depths of the Warren.

Jack kept his eyes closed as he laid limp against the nest, silent tears slipping down his face as he let Bunny work. His ears caught the sound of a little gasp and a cry and he opened his eyes slowly, looking timidly down at Bunny, and watched as his baby, the little boy in Bunny’s arms, wailed and breathed healthily. Jack watched as his baby was handed over to him and he extended his arms weakly to accept him. Jack drew the tiny baby in close and couldn’t help but smile softly down at the little one. It was a melancholy moment, he had always loved every little kit he had given birth to, but he knew from experience that they would not live long. Jack held the little boy close though, tiredly tending to him as Bunny moved to slowly pick up the stillborn child. 

Jack nodded softly in reply to Bunny, not looking up from the child in his arms, he didn’t want to see. He tended to his little baby as Bunny left, and though Jack knew what he was doing, he tried not to think about it. He brought the little boy gently to his chest, Jack’s own body aching and sore and exhausted, but instinct was calling on him to care for his child. Jack’s chest had swelled slightly, his breasts merely an A cup in size but he hoped it would be enough for one child. He brought the baby up to his breast and guided his teat into the boy’s mouth and and after a moment f confusion, the little baby latched on and nursed from his mother, little hands curling in happiness. 

When Bunny returned, Jack had nearly fallen asleep nursing his baby and when Bunny called to him, Jack’s eyes opened weakly, he was too exhausted to even lift his head when Bunny lifted him up, but he held securely to his infant, wanting to keep the little boy safe. He whimpered in pain, his body aching and he was so tired, but he was happy he had his little boy, for however little time he had to spend with him. Jack listened to Bunny talk as he gently carried them home and after the events of the day and the slow, rocking pace of Bunny’s walk, Jack felt himself drifting off from exhaustion. He made sure his baby was safely tucked in between him and Bunny and let himself slip away into consciousness. “Thank you, Bunny…” He whispered as his eyes slipped closed. 

Bunny looked down at the exhausted boy and heaved a sigh. “What did ya get yourself inta this time Jackie?” he murmured lowly, rubbing his nose over the sprite’s forehead as he neared his Burrow and pushed it open with his shoulder, glad he’d left it ajar this time around. He slowly made his way back to his bedroom, laying the exhausted sprite down on the bed. It was a deep warm thing made of soft sweet grasses that was lined with heavy blankets and quilts. It was comfortable, but that didn’t stop Bunny from gathering a few more pillows to lay under Jack and around him.

The baby boy fussed softly at the movement and a smile curled his lips. “C’mere kiddo..” Gentle paws lifted the child up and he sighed, looking at him. “Ya got Jackie’s eyes…that’s fer sure.” He said softly, the little boy kicking his feet and staring up at Bunny with those bright blue eyes. “Dun worry, I’ll take care o’ botha ya..” He reassured the baby before he carried the little one to the bathroom. A little sponge bath and one makeshift cloth diaper and sleep shirt later, he was resting the boy on his back on a pillow to sleep while he tended to the exhausted omega. He’d brought a bowl of water to the nestside, pouring in oils and powders, mixing it with his paw, adding the bright spring green of his own healing magic to it. He was the embodiment of Life, of Spring, healing and renewal were some of his specialties. 

He dipped a cloth into the water and gently cleaned Jack up, washing him down carefully, mindful of spots that might be sore. He knew that the medicine he’d had Jack drink along with the medicine of the water would help the aches and pains. Once the omega was cleaned up, Bunny dried him off and went rooting around in one of the large chests in his room, pulling out one of his old sleeping gowns and slipping it onto Jack’s prone form. He sighed, a paw brushing the messy pale strands out of the omega’s face before he tucked a blanket around him. “Blimey….I gotta tell North..” He sighed and looked to Jack, running a paw back between his ears to rub at his neck. It could wait until Jack was recovered enough to tend to his child, he didn’t want to leave them alone…it just..unsettled something in the old Pooka.

So, he settled by the nest, reading a book with his glasses on his nose, one ear towards the bed for any sounds of movement.

 

Jack was floating in sleep peacefully. Bliss surrounded him and his aching body seemed to relax in the soft throes of whatever he was lying on. It seemed like hours until he woke, and when he did, he ached a little, his body a bit sore but he felt far better than he had before. Recovery from giving birth had always been a long and painful road for Jack, but this time, he felt oddly at peace and couldn’t quite remember why. Then his senses sharpened and he recognized the strong scent of an alpha. It was like he was wrapped in it and not feeling the weight of his child on his chest, Jack awoke with a worried moan, his head tipping up weakly as he tried to push himself up. 

“W-where…is he? M-my…b-baby…” He gasped softly but his slight arms shook under his weight and he fell back against the pillows. “Ngh…” He closed his eyes, the room spinning around him and he tried to lie still and as he did so, he recognized the strong alpha smell belonged to Bunny. His eyes fluttered open and focused sleepily on the pooka at his bedside. “B-Bunny…” He said softly, trying once again to raise himself up to look for his newborn, but he still felt so weak, the difficult birth having wiped him of all his strength. 

While Jack rested, Bunny knew that he needed to make something for him to eat when he woke. He opened the window in his bedroom, it opened out to his garden and he knew that he’d be able to keep an ear on the both of them. He checked the omega and his resting child once again and headed out to the kitchen. He put a pot of broth onto the stove and set it to the simmer, heading out to his garden. He collected nettles, ramps, and other green vegetables and herbs that he knew would help Jack get his strength back and even help in milk production.

Once everything was stirred into the soup, he added pepper and salt before he returned to his bedroom, watching over the child and his exhausted mother while they slept. He was much too anxious to read now, his instincts kicking up, even though his child wasn’t his. He had the distinct urge to protect the two of them, and protect them he would. He sat comfortably at Jack’s bedside, watching him sleep and the little one as well, who dozed peacefully next to his mother.

A while later, when Jack woke, Bunny’s ears lifted and he gently caught Jack as he fell back. “Easy mate…Easy.” he soothed, petting his hair lightly. “He’s safe..he’s sleepin’ like a log~” Gently he gathered the dozing baby and handed him to Jack, resting him against the bare skin revealed by the pooka’s rather large sleepshirt. “See? Right there..” Bunny murmured. “Ya hungry? I figured ya would be afta all that…I got some soup made up for ya, if ya think ya ken handle it.”

Jack visibly relaxed when he saw his kit safe and leaned back against the pillows to accept the infant as he was placed gently onto his chest. Jack sighed softly in relief at seeing his baby still alive and breathing and he cradled the little one gently to his chest. Though he knew Bunny would never harm a child, his omega instincts had feared that the alpha would have harmed the boy, since the child was not his, but Jack pushed those thoughts aside, knowing that could never happen. At Bunny’s gentle offer of soup, Jack turned to look up at the alpha, blue eyes dull and tired but Jack smiled softly at Bunny’s kindness. 

“Thank you, Bunny…” He said softly, meaning it with all his heart. If it hadn’t been for Bunny finding him, Jack was certain he would have died during his labor, with the kit having gotten caught, they would have both perished. Jack thought of his stillborn child and he swallowed hard, looking down at his son. “I…I’m sorry…I don’t think I can stomach anything at the moment…” He replied softly, feeling a little sick to his stomach, just thinking about what had happened that morning. The little boy on his chest squirmed a little and made a soft cooing noise, bright blue eyes blinking open sleepily. Jack smiled softly down at the infant, his hand coming up to gently pull down the over sized sleep shirt and reveal a breast, guiding the teat into his son’s mouth to nurse. The baby quickly latched on and nursed, little gulping noises could be heard as the little boy was pressed close to his mother;s breast. 

For the first time Jack got to really look at his son. Before in the place he had given birth to him, it was dark in the little hidden away cove and he had been so tired, he hadn’t noticed his son’s features. The little boy certainly had Jack’s blue eyes, but he had a head of dark, wispy baby hair and Jack recognized the features of the boy’s father in him. Jack rubbed the little boy’s back gently, watching him as he nursed and Jack remembered the alpha that had bred him, the alpha that was the boy’s father. “He looks like his father…” He said so softly, distant eyes watching the infant. 

“Hey…no worries mate.” Bunny rumbled softly and moved, sitting on the edge of the nest to just watch over the two of them. A careful paw brushed back Jack’s hair and he ran his nose over the sprite’s forehead. “No fever…looks like yer gonna be fine..” He said, his voice low and gentle. Quietly he watched as Jack refused food for the moment and then went to nurse his new child. “Hm, ya need ta eat sometime, if not for yaself, for yer little one.” He reasoned, looking down at the small child with a strange feeling in his chest. Bunny was a Guardian, a keeper of life, he would never ever harm an innocent child, offspring of a rival Alpha or no. 

He sighed through his nose when Jack spoke softly of the boy’s father and he ground his teeth in annoyed chatter. “Hmf. Shoulda been there for ya both.” He groused as he eased further into the nest and instinctively draped an arm around the sprite, offering his warmth to mother and son. “M’sorry Jack.” Bunny spoke softly, his ears down, looking to the black haired boy as he nursed happily. “What are ya gonna call him?” He asked softly. Bunny wasn’t even sure if the boy would survive, he didn’t know if Jack would reject his kit or not, but…he hoped that wouldn’t be the case. He knew there were other spirits that often took in abandoned babies or ones that just would be better off with a new family. Some were even left with humans to be raised, it was interesting to say the least. “Whatever ya wanna do Jackie…I want ya t’know that I’m here for ya okay?” Bunny reassured him, rubbing the sprite’s arm lightly. 

Jack noted how Bunny had huffed annoyingly at the mention of the baby’s father and Jack looked up at Bunny as he moved in to sit closer, wrapping a warm arm over his shoulders. Jack smiled softly when the pooka apologized. “Wasn’t your fault.” he replied gently before looking back down at his son. At the question of a name, Jack sighed softly, staring at the baby for a long moment before shaking his head. “I don’t know…I didn’t think he would make it through delivery…” he hadn’t taken a moment to think of names, but he supposed they couldn’t just call him baby or boy. “I’ll have to think about it…” he replied softly.

Jack smiled up softly at Bunny when the alpha offered him his support and the tired omega was grateful for it. “Thank you, Bunny…I’m not sure what I want to do yet…I just want to keep him safe…” he murmured, looking back down at the little baby nursing from him. Jack thought of the boy’s father, how he had made his mark on Jack, how he had found him during his heat. “His father…I’m not sure he knows his son has been born…” Jack said softly. “I haven’t seen him since…since my last heat, when he…bred me.” Jack said softly, his cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment. He didn’t know why He was telling this to Bunny, but he felt as if he could tell the pooka anything at the moment, and that he would listen. “He found me when I came into my post birth heat nine months ago…I had two one month old girls back then…” Jack clenched his jaw as he recalled the events, tears slowly welling in his eyes. “He…got rid of them…and then he…he…” Jack bit his cheek, finding it hard to hold in his emotions as he remembered the awful event.

“Well both of ya are welcome ta stay here as long as ya need. I won’t let anyone hurt either of ya.” He said firmly, giving a little nod at that. His ears perked as Jack began to speak, listening and just rubbing slow circles on Jack’s arm. When he spoke about the Alpha who had bred him, Bunny couldn’t help but giving a low growl of anger. “If he was any sort o’ Alpha he woulda stayed, made sure that ya were well taken care of.” Just the thought of Jack with child and on his own through the whole thing made his hackles raise.

He frowned when Jack spoke of the little ones he lost and his heart ached for the sprite. “Shh…y’don’t have ta say any more if ya don’t want to Jack.” He said lowly, using the pale spirit’s proper name to show how serious he was about this. He lifted his paw and gently wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry that he did such an awful thing to ya…on top of leavin’ you and yer lil one all by yerselves.” The Pooka gave an annoyed little snort then before he shifted them slightly, gathering Jack up into his lap and draping his arms around him, the story having spiked his protective instincts. “But yer both safe here. I ken promise ya that.” It was hard to resist chinning the young spirit and the kit, to keep them safe, to mark them as part of his own family. To do so without Jack’s consent though didn’t sit right with him at all.

“I might not be yer Alpha, but yer a Guardian mate, a friend…an’ I’ll do anythin’ to help ya alright?” He said softly, a paw resting on Jack’s cheek with a small smile before he looked down at the little one who had pulled away and gave a tiny burp. There was something familiar about the boy’s features, but he just couldn’t place it…it bothered him honestly, that he might know who the boy’s father was. “Now that yer awake, I’m gonna go let North know what’s goin’ on. M’kinda ill supplied fer kits down here. He’ll send some stuff t’help.” Bunny gave a small smile, shifting to try and stand and let his fellow Guardian know. He needed supplies, and North would know how to get them easily.

Jack closed his eyes, forcing back the tears as he listened to Bunny talk about offering them safety. He let the alpha move him into his arms and lap, Jack holding securely to his little one and he found comfort in Bunny’s arms. “Thank you, Bunny…” Jack whispered, unable to fathom the kindness of his fellow guardian. He looked down at his son, smiling softly as the little boy yawned sleepily. Maybe his son did have a chance of survival yet.

Jack shifted gingerly back onto the bed when Bunny moved to get up and he nodded, knowing they would need things for his baby. Jack watched as Bunny left before turning his attention to his son who cooed quietly and pressed in closer to his mother’s chest, seeking contact. Jack held his baby close, shifting slowly to lay comfortably in his side with his son laying right up against his chest, should the little boy want to nurse more. Jack rubbed the baby’s back slowly, soothing the little infant as he wiggled slightly, nosing into his mother’s breast. “It’ll be alright…” Jack told him softly, kissing the soft head of dark baby hair. “We’re safe now…”

 

A quick snowglobe trip (which Bunny only took because it was an emergency) had him in the workshop and it didn’t take him long to find North. Of course North was equal parts elated and infuriated when Bunny explained to him what was going on. The old Cossack stormed around with his swords out, cursing for a while in his native language before he huffed and pointed a sword at the Pooka, who was unflinching even as the point neared his nose. “Bunny! You will be in charge of taking care of Jack and baby. Are best suited for job.” North decreed before he sheathed his swords and gave shouts to the yetis who started moving around gathering the things needed.

“Is baby healthy?” North asked and Bunny gave a small nod. “Ya. Lil kits nursin’ fine, healthy, needs his shots tho.” North nodded and packed up some things. “Will give things for Jack as well. He will be needing to recover strength.” IV kits and several bags of fluids were included and Bunny sat on his haunches watching as things were gathered. “Thanks fer this North.” “Bah is nothing. We must take care of Jack, is one of us da?” Bunny nodded and was soon loaded down with a medical kit and a heavy bag full of baby supplies. “Do not be worrying! Will send more along with yetis later.” North had reassured him and it was another quick trip back.

He was thankful that it was silent in his Burrow, no scent of an invading Alpha around, it meant the sentries did their jobs. The kitchen smelled of the rich soup that was warming on low to avoid being burned. He hefted the bags and made his way back into the bedroom, shrugging them off. “Alright, North sent ya a fair bit o’ stuff, sends his best to both o’ ya.” Bunny gave a small smile and then looked to Jack gently. “Ken I see him? Gotta make sure t’give him his shots and a proper diaper.” As much as he hated to admit it…this stuff was old news to him. Long long ago, before the great cataclysm had wiped out his people, he had been a father himself..many beautiful kits from an equally beautiful mate…but that was a time long past and some habits never died.

When Jack gave permission, Bunny lifted him with gentle paws and chuckled. “Oof, already packin’ on the pounds there huh lil mate?” He smiled to the kit, pulling out a changing mat and unrolling it, laying him on it. The cloth diaper was removed and disposed of, a fresh one applied after a wipe and a bit of powder. “How’s that huh?” He smiled down at the baby who seemed very pleased with his new diaper. Bunny quickly administered the vaccines, much to the tiny one’s dismay and he scooped him up and rumbled to the little one. “Shhhhshh….s’all apples lil mate…” He soothed, purring low in his chest to quiet the boy’s cries as he dressed him in a warm little onesie and some baby socks to help keep him warm. A soft blanket was wrapped around him before he returned him to Jack. “There now…one kit, warm, clean an’ healthy.”

Jack blinked tiredly as Bunny returned, coming into the bedroom with a great bag and Jack eyed it with mild interest, wondering what was inside. He hasn’t expected this much, North was certainly generous. When Bunny asked for the baby, Jack looked down at his son and swallowed softly before slowly handing him up to the alpha, pushing down his fears and putting his trust in Bunny. Jack watched Bunny care for the baby from the bed, his eyes tracking every movement and exchange, his maternal instincts demanding he made sure his baby was safe. As he watched though, he didn’t expect the peace that swept over him at the sight of Bunny being so gentle with the baby, speaking to him and doting on him like a father would. Jack had never had an alpha that stayed long enough to meet his children, but Jack silently watched Bunny interact with his son as he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight.

When Bunny administered the shots to the infant, Jack’s maternal protective instincts had perked a little and he watched on worriedly as his kit fussed but Jack was relieved when Bunny easily soothed the baby and marveled at Bunny’s apparent gift with children. Jack leaned back against the pillows, relaxing as he watched Bunny finish dressing the baby. Jack sighed softly, he felt a bit weak and he had a small headache, but he tried not to show it as Bunny offered him back his baby. Jack smiled tiredly as he accepted the newly dressed and cleaned baby back into his arms and he smiled up his thanks at Bunny. “Thank you…and North.” he smiled softly down at his son, his pale fingers stroking gently over his baby’s dark, wispy hair. He rested his head on the pillow, allowing the baby to snuggle up to his chest as he sighed softly, closing his eyes as he tried to fight off the growing headache.

“Hm yer welcome mate. Now that the kiddo’s taken care of, it’s yer turn.” He settled down next to the nest, pressing his paw to the edge of it. A strong pair of vines grew up, twisting into a sort of crook and staying there. Bunny deftly plucked a few bags of medicine, saline, along with other things, mostly vitamins to get Jack’s strength back up and hooked them together, hanging them from the vines that held them securely. He opened a small jar that North had sent, and set it aside as he pulled out the IV kit and opened it. “Don’t worry mate. This is just ta get yer strength back up.” Bunny reassured him, gently taking one arm and sliding the sleeve up.

Tying it off, he gently found a vein and rubbed it down with the salve, leaning back and letting it work its magic while he got everything ready. Once the spot was numb, he carefully inserted the IV and taped it down, hooking it to he medicine and starting the drip. “There ya go see? Painless.” The Pooka’s muzzle quirked in a small smile as he cleaned up; putting things away, tossing away the trash and settling down next to the nest. “How ya feeling?” He asked softly, once again checking Jack for a fever, or any sighs of distress, ears up and eyes alert.

Jack opened his eyes to look up at Bunny as the pooka started pulling things out he had brought, IV equipment and other bags of things for Jack. Jack watched as the vines grew up to hold the bag of fluids and he watched silently as Bunny reached for his pale arm and prepared him for the needle. Jack watched wordlessly, feeling tired and a bit weak, not feeling like he had much energy at all. He gave a slight wince when Bunny administered the needle into his numbed skin but otherwise was still.

Jack watched the slow drip drop of the of bag as Bunny cleaned up and blinked sluggishly as Bunny checked his head for fever once more. He winced softly, the hot pressure of Bunny’s paw not helping with his headache. “I’m fine.” he replied automatically, though his head hurt and there was a tightness in his chest, and his stomach ached from lack of food. As if his own body rebelled against his words, his stomach growled then, and he but his lip and lowered his eyes from Bunny. He knew he needed to eat, if not for himself then for his little one, but every time he thought of eating, his stomach would do a flip and he would feel queasy.

Bunny gave a disbelieving hum when Jack told him he was fine. “Frostbite…” He said in a knowing tone, just giving him a slight look and a small smirk when Jack’s stomach betrayed him. “How about this, no food…but do ya think ya could drink something?” He asked gently, “Just a warm broth, no chewin’ or anythin’ solid at all.” Bunny knew that Jack -had- to get additional nutrients into him, he wasn’t the sprite’s Alpha but he would do what was right for the kit and Jack, whether Jack liked it or not. He wanted them both to survive, to be healthy…and Jack wouldn’t do that by not eating.

“Either that…or I put ya on a feedin’ tube and do it that way.” Bunny said, giving him a tilt of his head. “S’your choice Jackie.” It was either the easy way or the hard way. He knew Jack was much too weak to actually fight him should he need to put the tube in, and he really didn’t want to do such a thing, but an omega with a new baby that wouldn’t eat was a dangerous thing, and Bunny had already promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to either of them and he meant it.

Jack stared up at the alpha, challenging him to go through with his dare but at the thought of a feeding tube, it made Jack feel more sick than eating did and he looked down his his baby before sighing softly and looking back up at Bunny. “I’ll drink some broth.” he decided, glaring halfheartidly up at the alpha before settling down, curling around his son as he tried to fight his headache and the pain of hunger in his stomach. He felt much too weak to fight Bunny and knew the alpha would win in the end so Jack would rather choke down the broth than a tube.

Jack nearly dozed off as he waited for Bunny to fetch the bowl of broth and when he returned, Jack sat up slowly, leaving his son to sleep soundly on the pillows. Jack took the bowl and spoon into his slightly trembling hands and then stared down at the thick broth. He glanced up at Bunny, checking to see if the alpha was still watching him. He was. Swallowing thickly and fighting down the flips in his stomach, Jack dipped the spoon into the broth and raised the utensil to his lips. He blew slightly on the broth, swallowing again as he opened his mouth and drank the spoonful.

He swallowed hard, but half way down, his stomach revolted to the liquid and he choked, gagging as he slapped a pale hand over his mouth, his face pinched in displeasure as he fought the urge to vomit. He could tell he was losing the battle however and he shook his head in dismay and brought the bowl directly under him before spitting up the mouth full he had tried to get down. Jack shook his head, eyes closed tight as he fought the urge to dry heave. His stomach was simply not having any of it. “I c-can’t…oh moon, I’m gonna be sick…” he moaned miserably, trying to take a few deep breaths to calm his stomach.

Jack took deep breaths to calm his stomach, and tried to hold still as Bunny looked him over. Jack closed his eyes at the warm paw against his head and he sighed softly. His headache was still present and he felt a little warmer than usual. He watched Bunny’s paw as it moved down to gently press against his lower abdomen and when he applied pressure, the area felt very sore and tender and Jack flinched in pain. “Ah!” He exclaimed, and was relieved when Bunny ceased the pressure. He looked down at himself, worry etching his features. There was something wrong with him, but he didn’t know what. He watched and held still when Bunny lifted his shirt to sniff around his stomach and he tried not to squirm at the odd, ticklish feeling.

When Bunny revealed Jack had an infection, Jack’s eyes widened slightly in fear and worry and he looked down at himself, pressing a pale hand gently over his stomach which was slightly swollen due to the birth. “I-infection?” He asked fearfully, looking over at his child as the baby slept peacefully. Jack nodded to Bunny after the reassurances and slightly leaned his head into the gentle paw when his hair was stroked. He waited silently in the bedroom as Bunny left to fetch the water and the medicine. He worried his lip, his face pulled into a tight frown as he watched his infant son sleep. What kind of infection did he have? What if he somehow infected his baby with it? What if he couldn’t nurse his son anymore? Jack sat there, feeling warm and tired and prayed Bunny would help him through this. He felt so tired and exhausted from the past day’s events, he didn’t know if he was strong enough to fight this infection if it was serious…and if he lost the battle, who would watch over his son? Jack idly wondered if Bunny would take the little boy in, raise him and watch over him like a father. 

Jack looked up when Bunny returned and accepted the glass of water, before looking down worriedly as he thought of all the possibilities that could come to pass. He looked up shyly when Bunny got his attention, and he watched honest green eyes as the pooka spoke. The words did comfort Jack, but he still worried. “Thank you, Bunny…” He said softly, a phrase he had said repeatedly over the events of the past day. Jack drank the water as Bunny left to brew the medicine and he only managed about half of the glass before he felt he couldn’t drink anymore. Jack slowly laid down beside his son and curled around him protectively, wishing he could be a better mother to his baby that depended on him so much. “I’m sorry…” He whispered softly to the sleeping infant, feeling like a failure for being so weak. 

Jack had nearly dozed off again and when Bunny did return, he felt more tired and his fever had risen a little. He watched as Bunny administered the antibiotic and Jack sighed softly at the cold feeling. It felt nice to him, his body feeling a bit hot. He listened to Bunny speak and nodded softly, but he felt so tired, his stomach hurt and his head pounded that he wanted nothing more but to rest. He shifted slightly where he lay, curled limply around his baby. “I feel…hot, Bunny…and tired…” He said softly, his fever having risen and he felt drowsy. He guessed it was his body trying to fight off the infection and he guessed it would get worse before it got better. 

Bunny nodded when Jack said how he was feeling. “I know mate…I know.” He murmured, moving and collecting a basin of cold water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth, he wrung it out and laid it over Jack’s forehead gently. “There ya go.” He shifted to lay on the nest with them, a large looming presence to reassure the omega that he and his kit were safe. “I wancha to know something Jack.” Bunny said lowly, looking down at the sprite, a paw gently petting his hair. “Yer gonna be fine. S’gonna get a little bad b’fore it gets better, but yer gonna pull through. Yer the Guardian on Fun, Keeper o’ Winter. The world needs ya, th’ kids need ya, so does yer son…we all need ya.” He gave a small smile then. “So ya keep on fightin’ Jackie an’ I’ll be right here ta root ya on.” Bunny reassured him.

“Rest up Snowflake…I’ll be right here.” He rumbled softly, looking to the baby who was sleeping like a rock, his eyes studying the boy’s features. Something about him…he couldn’t quite place it. The child cooed and shifted his head a bit and his ears went up when it clicked and a large frown crept over his face. “Orin…” Bunny was…livid to say the least. He’d handle that bastard later, right now, there was a kit and a sick omega who needed his tending. After Jack was stabilized, he’d get North and Tooth to watch them while he handled some….business. The old pooka took a breath and sighed it out, closing his eyes in a meditation to keep his temper down. He didn’t want to lash out at Jack or his little one, they didn’t deserve it…but he was pretty sure he was going to turn that asshole inside out when he got his paws on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny leaves Jack under the care of North to pay Orin a visit while Jack has conflicting feelings about his Alpha and about Bunny.

Jack slept fitfully through the night, his fever rising as the hours passed. He would drift in and out, shifting slowly. He felt weak and exhausted, but whenever he woke briefly, he tried to check on his baby. It was near 2:00 in the morning when the infant woke and wailed for his mother’s milk. Jack shifted weakly, his instincts waking him at the sound his his child crying. Through his fever, Jack managed to pull in enough consciousness to draw his son into his arms weakly, pulling closer. Jack weakly and tiredly brought the infant closer to his chest, guiding the hungry baby to his breast. The baby latched on after a moment, and started to nurse eagerly from Jack. Jack relaxed limply against the bed then, exhausted as he tried to hold the baby close. He felt so tired and it almost felt as if his energy was being drained along with his milk.

Bunny had been keeping a diligent vigil over Jack and his son. Every three hours, he got up and would push another vial of the strong antibiotics into Jack’s system and continued to dab his forehead with the cool rag. He had gone to get new water for Jack, his ears lifting when he heard a wail and quickly he made his way back to see the sprite tiredly nursing his son. “Jackie…Ya gotta rest…Ya shouldn’t be doin’ that.” Not to mention, the infection might be transferred to the child. “I’ll handle him alright?” 

It didn’t take him long to rummage through North’s bag of supplies and he hurried to the kitchen to get a couple of bottles of formula ready. He made his way back and then looked to Jack gently. He knew the omega was much too tired to fend him off, so he settled next to him in the nest and gently lifted the boy from Jack’s chest. The boy whined in protest, but he quieted when the bottle was given and he began to suckle in earnest. “See Jackie? He’s fine…right here..” He rumbled to the omega, shifting so that Jack could see the boy nursing happily in the pooka’s arms. “There ya go lil mate…” Bunny purred to the child, watching as he slowly drained the bottle. 

Jack whined softly as Bunny gentle pulled away his baby. Jack shifted slightly, his hand going up in protest as his little boy was pulled away. Jack’s omega instincts were upset due to his child’s nursing having been interupted. “No…” he protested softly, watching after his son. “I can do it…please, he needs me…” he pleaded softly and Jack knew he in return needed his son. He felt so weak, he laid limply against the sheets, tired eyes watching as Bunny cradled his baby and offered the bottle to the little boy.

He felt an odd sense of relief when he saw his son except the formula but also a sense of disappointment in himself. He was too weak to care for his baby, but he wanted to, his instincts were demanding he take his infant back but he felt far too tired. He managed to reach out with a pale shaking hand and stroked gently over the little baby’s wispy hair as Bunny bottle fed his son. “I can do it…” he insisted again softly, feeling he needed to prove that he could care for his son.

Bunny thought about it for a moment before he smiled. “Here…Let’s do it this way yeah?” He gathered Jack close to him into his lap and gently handed over the baby and the bottle. He helped Jack hold both, looking down at him. “Ya can’t nurse him properly till yer better…y’don’t wanna get him sick too.” Bunny said softly, just holding the young omega as he helped him feed his son. “So we’ll feed ‘im together…that way, everyone’s happy.” He said with a little nod and then looked down to the little one that drank happily from his bottle and stared up at the two of them, cooing contentedly around the nipple. 

Jack grunted softly as he was pulled gently into Bunny’s lap and with the stronger male’s help, held his son and fed him. Jack’s pale hand trembled slightly around the bottle but he did his best, thankful for Bunny’s support of his arms and hands, helping him to hold and feed his baby. Jack smiled down tiredly as he watched his little boy nurse from the bottle, bright blue eyes staring up innocently at them. Jack thought of the boy’s father, of the alpha that had bred Jack nine months ago and has left him to bear and raise a child alone. It certainly wasn’t the first time an alpha had done so, each one being no better than the last, but now Bunny had changed things.

Bunny's ears tipped back as he just watched the boy, reminded of his own kits, long lost to the evils of Pitch’s wrath. A small smile curled his muzzle, rocking them both lightly as the child finally finished his bottle, pushing it away with a little noise. “C’mere you..” He murmured, his paw groping into the bag next to the bed before he pulled out a small towel. He draped it over his shoulder and carefully lifted the boy over his shoulder, adjusting Jack and placing the sprite’s hand on the baby’s back to burp him. When he heard the little noise, he chuckled and eased him from over his shoulder and wipe his mouth. “There ya go lil mate…all betta..” He gently put the towel and empty bottle aside, holding mother and child in his arms, resisting the urge to place his head atop Jack’s and chin him warmly. He was pretty sure the lad didn’t echo his feelings, and Bunny, old fashioned as he was, would only do so with Jack’s permission.

For the first time, Jack had a truly safe place for him and his child, a safe haven to rest and heal and grow. Jack was eternally grateful and indebted to the kind alpha, and the Warren had become another word for heaven to him. Jack let Bunny shift the baby to burp him and when he was done. Jack was content to be in Bunny’s arms with both of them supporting his little boy.

Jack thought of the safety and security that Bunny and the Warren had provided and he knew the pooka had offered them a safe place, a safe haven that had saved their lives.

“Haven.” Jack said softly, eyes tired and body nearly limp as he stared down lovingly at his son. He wanted to name his child in honor of Bunny and in honor of the protection of the Warren. “His name is…Haven…” he said softly, his voice becoming incredibly weak and smiling expression falling as he then went completely limp against the pooka, his head falling limply forward as he lost consciousness, his skin hot with his dangerously rising fever.

Bunny’s ears lifted as he felt Jack’s body temperature rise. “Jack? Jack!” He exclaimed as the sprite passed out, a low curse in his native tongue falling from him. Haven had already fallen asleep, and Bunny placed him back on his napping pillow, and gathered Jack to him. He rubbed his nose across the boy’s forehead, frowning at how hot he was, it was dangerous for his fever to be so high, especially dangerous because Jack was a winter sprite. He unhooked the IV and wrapped the site in plastic wrap and tape to keep water from getting into it. One more check on Haven and he gathered Jack close all but sprinting to his bathroom. There was a large cool pool in the center, surrounded by lovely moss and water loving flowers. 

Carefully he stripped Jack of his sweaty sleepshirt before easing him into the water and making sure he wouldn’t slip under with the aid of some freshly grown vines. He left and gathered up some ice, pouring it into the pool to chill it further, pouring the water over the top of Jack’s head as well to attempt to bring his temperature down. “Easy Jackie..” He murmured, not knowing if the Omega could hear him at all. “Don’ you give up ya hear me?” Bunny said firmly, rubbing his paw through wet pale strands. He had something he could use in case of an emergency, but he didn’t want to use it unless absolutely necessary. He kept one ear turned back towards his bedroom in case Haven woke up and needed him.

Jack was aware of heat. Hot, suffocating, wave after wave of heat. There were words being spoken to him from above, worried words that were tight with concern, and whoever was talking to him seemed anxious for him to reply. He didn’t stir for anything else however, until a wailing pierced through the thick fog of unconsiousness and fever and called to his instincts.

As Bunny had tended to Jack in the cold water, little Haven had sensed his mothers absence and woke, starting to wail, crying for his mother. He wanted the gentle contact, the warm milk, the loving touches and kisses and he could feel his mother was gone and so he wailed for Jack.

Jack on the other hand, in his weak and ill state, could sense his child calling to him and his instincts responded and Jack slowly slipped into consciousness, unfocused, dull blue eyes blinking sluggishly as Jack slowly woke. His fever was still high but the cold being packed around him and washed over him helped to ground him and gently pull him back. Jack’s breathing was labored and shallow as he lay in the pool, but his eyes were open, blinking slowly and they were unfocused, masked with a shine from fever but he was conscious. He was hard of hearing, his brain taking a little longer than usual to understand the words but he tried to sleepily focus on the blurry mass of fur that came into his vision.

Bunny didn’t want to leave Jack, so he looked to some of his egglings. “Go get th’ lil one..” They looked up at Bunny and then hopped to it, scampering into the bedroom. A few well-placed vines and Haven was gently lifted and carried into the bathroom to Bunny. He lifted the boy from the many egglings that had carried him over and cradled him lightly. This…was going to be awful. He took a breath and slipped into the water up to this waste, fur on end from just how COLD it was, the pooka taking care to keep Haven above the water. 

“Jack…c’mon mate…y’can’t give up on me..” He took one of the sprites hands and dried it placing it on Haven’s stomach to soothe the little one. “Y’can’t give up on him…Haven needs ya Jackie please…” It had been a long time since he’d heard his voice sound like that. Tight and pleading, begging someone he cared about to not leave him. It had been like that, when he had held his mate so long ago, staring into her terrified eyes as the shadows crept through her, devouring from the inside out. He still had nightmares about that. He knew he could bring Jack back, he had the ability, but he did not want to have to resort to that. “He needs ya, I need ya too…” He blinked back tears, a paw touching Jack’s cheek gently. “Ya bloody showpony…” He murmured, with a shaky smile, hoping with all he had that Jack would pull through.

Jack could hear the cries of his baby, and as he lay there in the icy bath, his temperature steadily started to drop. His breathing was raspy and weak but his dull blue eyes blinked as he tried to get his vision to focus again. He could hear Haven, he knew he was close and he knew his little boy needed him. Thats what grounded him and what helped to pull him back. Jack felt his cold pale hand being lifted to lay over a warm little belly and he knew his hand was on Haven. 

Jack made a soft noise in his throat as his head tilted slightly, his weak expression pinching slightly as he tried to focus his eyes. “Ha….ven…” He muttered weakly, his breathing picking up a little as he fought to become more alert. Jack’s tired blue eyes found Bunny’s and Jack stared at him for a long moment, trying to get his brain to soak in all the information it was receiving. “…Bun…” He breathed, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. The heat was slowly dissipating and the bite of the ice around him had finally started to get through to his nerves, his body recognizing the cold and welcoming it. His pale fingers curled weakly over Haven’s belly and he gently and slowly tried to rub his hand over the warm little body, trying to sooth his baby as Haven fussed in Bunny’s arms. 

“S’okay…b-baby…” He soothed gently, his voice so weak. “I’m…not gonna…leave you…” He promised softly. 

As Jack tended to his little one tiredly, Haven’s cries died down as Bunny grit his teeth and lowered himself a bit deeper into the icy pool, making it easier for Jack to reach. Haven fussed and whined, but the soft touches on his stomach made him quiet after a moment and coo softly. Bunny breathed a sigh of relief, leaning down to brush his nose over Jack’s forehead to test his temperature. “Hmm..yer fever’s broken…thank th’ bloody Moon..” He sighed again and smiled down at him. “I swear Jackie, gonna give me grey fur with alla this.” The pooka teased lightly. Jack smiled weakly as Bunny exclaimed his relief of Jack’s fever having broken. “You’ve…already got grey fur…roo…” he said with laughing eyes.

The vines lifted Jack out of the water just a bit, shifting him at an incline where enough of his chest was out of the water that Haven could have a place to lay. Bunny gently dried Jack’s chest and hands off, letting him hold his little one. He hopped out of the bath gingerly, dropping to all fours and giving a vigorous shake, he’d clean it up later. Turning back to Jack, he watched him and only when he was sure that it was safe, did he lift mother and son from the pool and dry Jack off. He would get him a clean sleep shirt later, but for now, he focused on getting Jack back to the nest. “There ya go..” Bunny murmured, moving to unwrap Jack’s IV line and hook it back up, turning up the medicine as high as it would go and pushing another vial of antibiotics. The sprite’s fever had broken, it was a sign the meds were working and that filled him with relief.

The egglets circled around worriedly, and he looked down to them. “They’re gonna be fine….do us a favor yeah? Go find Jack’s staff.” The eggs bounded to attention and scattered, making tiny tunnels and off they went. Bunny knew his googies, it wouldn’t be long before they found the weapon and brought it back, he knew it would be vital for Jack’s full recovery. He gently pet through Jack’s bangs lightly. “If ya wanna sleep now ya can….ya finally got out of th’ woods ya larrikin..” He said with a small fond smile.

Jack was glad to be lifted out of the water a little bit more and welcomed Haven into his arms. He was so tired but he was happy to hold his baby. Haven seemed to wiggle around a little, nosing into Jack’s small breasts as he searched for milk. Jack cooed softly at the baby and pet his head gently. “I’m sorry, baby…” he spoke softly, frowning slightly as he watched his son try to nurse. “I think your momma is running a little dry…” He frowned tiredly, wishing he was stronger and more able to care for his infant. His milk production had gone down though and he knew he had little to offer his baby. 

Jack was grateful to be moved from the ice bath once he was more stable, fearful the cold temperatures would harm Haven. He sighed tiredly as he was settled into the large next again, relaxing against the quilts and soft bedding as he drew his little boy in close to him. Jack smile softly up at the kind alpha that had become a greater friend to him and he nodded, already feeling himself fall asleep. “Thank you…” He murmured drowsily and soon found peace in sleep. 

When Bunny got Jack settled, he noticed Haven demanding more food and slipped off, returning with a bottle for the little one. He gathered Jack close to him as he had promised, helping him hold bottle and child as Haven found the bottle’s nipple and drank heartily. Bunny knew that by looking at him he was going to be strong, no matter what role he turned out to have in life. When Haven was fed and the bottle put aside, Bunny smiled down at Jack as the boy adjusted his hold on his son, gave him another in a long series of thanks before drifting off.

“Yer welcome Jackie..” He murmured, running his nose gently through Jack’s hair behind he laid mother and son down to rest. He properly dried himself off, grooming his fur out to its usual fluffiness, taking some medicine himself to avoid a cold. Bunny made himself something to eat after turning Jack’s soup off and lidding it. It would keep until tomorrow on the stove. He bundled up in a quilt next to the nest, alternating between sleep and waking to feed Haven when the little one would start to fuss. There were diaper changes of course, but he was happy to spend time with the little nipper.

He had stretched out on the nest, giving a sense of safety to mother and son, offering warmth to Haven in the way of letting him lay on his chest to sleep. He kept and ear out, his instincts on high alert and only when the morning came, did he relax when he heard Jack stirring. When Jack woke next, he felt much more energized. He stretched slightly as he blinked awake in the morning light that shone in through the little window on the far side of the bedroom and he looked around sleepily. He stomach growled in hunger and he noted he felt much better, and at the thought of food, he didn’t feel sick to his stomach at all, but he had a rather healthy appetite. Bunny held Haven carefully as he stretched and rolled slightly, bright green eyes regarding the younger omega. “Mornin’ Jackie…how ya feeling huh?” He asked lowly, gently handing the sleeping kit over his mother, a paw coming to check for a fever on the sprite’s forehead. “Well yer back to yer normal temperature, that’s good..” It was more than good, but Bunny was a bit too sleepy to properly express his gratitude.

Jack shifted slightly to his side, having woken up to see Bunny cradling Haven on his chest. The sight had brought an abundance of peace to the omega and Jack found himself smiling fondly at the two as Bunny slowly woke up. Jack bit his lip, he would miss this when the time eventually came to where he and Haven would have to stop living off the generosity of the older guardian. He silently wished though that he and Haven might be able to visit often. Bunny was so good with the infant and Jack wished the boy’s father could have been as good as a real father figure as Bunny was. 

Jack closed his eyes at the warm press of Bunny’s paw against his forehead and the little omega nodded, yawning. “I’m still tired…but I feel a lot better, thanks to you, Bun.” He smiled up warmly at the alpha. “I think I could eat a little now too…I need to in order to properly nurse Haven again…” He reasoned softly as he glanced down at his son.

Jack smiled softly as he lifted his arms to welcome Haven, cradling the baby close to him and kissing his sleepy face. Haven wiggled slightly at the touch, his tiny fists rubbing sleepily at his face as the baby fought sleep. Jack smiled down at his son, so glad that Bunny had found them when he did. If he hadn’t, Haven would have surely died at birth, and by the way things had been going, Jack wasn’t so sure he would have survived either. He missed the contact and relationship bonding that came with nursing and he wanted to start it up again as soon as possible. It was as good for the mother as it was for the child.

Bunny shifted onto his side and listened with a nod. “S’good. I’ll warm that soup up for ya, and if ya think ya can handle more than that, just tell me and I’ll make somethin’ up for ya.” He smiled to Jack before he eased himself out of the nest, bundling Jack up and giving Haven a little stroke on the head. “You two sit tight huh? I’ll be right back.” He made his way back out into the kitchen and started up the small pot of soup again. All it took was a few minutes of heat and it was ready to go. If anything, it was better having sat the night, giving the nutrients a chance to permeate through the whole of the soup.

“Let’s hope he can keep it down this time eh?” He said to a passing egglet who bounced and got his attention scampering to the door where Jack’s staff had been found and propped up. His ears lifted and he grinned wide. “Aces!” He exclaimed, looking down to the googies, giving them a small pat before he put the soup and some soft bread on a tray along with a glass of water, picking up Jack’s staff and making his way back into the room.

“Here we are. One tray of food and…one staff.” He wiggled it lightly before placing the tray over Jack’s lap and laying his staff next to him. “I had the googies go find it fer ya. I know it’s real important to ya.” Bunny smiled softly at Jack, helping him sit up so he could eat properly, gently holding Haven in one arm keeping him cradled while Jack ate.

Jack smiled after Bunny as he watched the other leave before he turned his attention down to the precious little infant in his arms. “You like Bunny, don’t you, Haven?” He spoke softly to the baby as Haven stared up at his mother sleepily. “I think he likes you too…” He smiled softly, gently kissing the little boy’s forehead. Jack wished Haven’s own father had been like Bunny, a kind, caring alpha who properly looked after his mate and child. Jack imagined that life, imagined Haven growing up with a strong father figure, where mother and child were both marked with love and devotion and were promised to be protected. Jack found himself wishing Bunny had been Haven’s father and at first, the thought made Jack backpedal and blush slightly but then…he thought of how perfect that could have been. Jack idly wondered if the perfect alpha he had been wishing and hoping for for all those years of pain really existed…and he wondered if that alpha was Bunny. 

Jack looked up when Bunny returned and quickly tried to look casual, as if he hadn’t just thinking about what it would be like to have the Pooka as his mate and alpha. Jack smiled at the sight of his staff and when it was placed next to him, he reached out with a pale hand and grasped its shaft. Instantly, frost shot up the bark of the staff and Jack sighed pleasantly, relaxing more against the sheets as his connection with his element strengthened once again. “That’s nice…” He sighed with a smile, happy to be united with his staff once again. “Thanks, Bunny…and thanks for the soup…” He smiled, carefully letting Bunny help sit him up and then take Haven while Jack scooped up a spoon of the thick broth. Jack blew on it gently and sipped at the spoonful, sighing as he felt the warm broth sooth down his throat. He felt as if he was starving and as if the soup was the best thing he had ever tasted, it definitely hit the spot. He closed his eyes in bliss for a moment before eagerly continuing to eat. “Mmm…this is perfect, Roo…” He complemented. “Who knew you could cook, huh?” He teased lightly with a cock of his eyebrow. 

Bunny gave a snort of laughter then. “Mate, I was cookin’ before humans walked this earth.” He smirked, bouncing lightly Haven who was making happily little noises at the new sensation, this was fun! Bunny smiled, letting Haven have his other paw to touch and gum on as he continued to speak. “I used ta make that soup a long time ago…it’ll help ya get yer strength back, not to mention, it’ll make yer milk stronger for this lil bloke.” He looked down at Haven and nosed the child’s forehead. “Heh, ya did good Frostbite, he’s gonna grow up ta be strong.” 

He watched Jack as he ate, smiling a bit and adjusting to check Jack’s medicine bags, slowing the drips down and chuckling as Haven started pressing tiny hands into his chest fur. He was a lot like his mother, curious and eager to explore, hopefully he wouldn’t get in as much trouble though. He was already planning out adding spots to his home, two rooms, one for Jack and one for Haven’s nursery. He knew that was how humans did it, and he wanted to accommodate the two of them properly. It had been a long time since it had been anyone but him down here, he’d have to get used to the company.

Jack smiled as he ate and watched Bunny entertain Haven, the omega feeling joy in his heart at seeing his little boy make happy noises, the baby clearly enjoying it. Jack was glad to hear that the soup would strengthen him and help his milk supply. He noticed the fondness in Bunny’s eyes as he nosed Haven and the warm sight made Jack smile gently. Jack blushed a little at the complement and he smiled warmly, looking down at his bowl of soup. “Thanks Bunny…but…Haven wouldn’t be alive right now if it hadn’t been for you…and I probably wouldn’t be either…” He said truthfully and looked up at Bunny. “We owe you our lives…I don’t know how we could ever repay you…” He said softly. He was eternally grateful for Bunny’s kindness.

Jack looked down again and quietly continued to eat as he thought about what he would do when he had to leave with Haven. Jack couldn’t very well keep a baby out in the cold by the woods near his pond, especially with winter just around the corner. He thought of Haven’s father, Jack’s recent “Alpha”, broadly speaking, and he frowned as he thought that perhaps maybe, if Orin saw his son, maybe he would want to offer Jack and their child with a safe place to live and watch over them. Jack wanted to talk to Orin, he wanted to see him. 

“Haven and I…we’ll be outta your fur soon, Bunny, I promise…I just…need to talk to Haven’s father.” Jack hoped that Orin would even be willing to speak with him, and if he did, Jack prayed that the alpha would listen.

Bunny lifted his ears and then gave a small smile. “Hey…s’all apples mate. I wasn’ gonna leave either of ya in the lurch like that.” He reassured the sprite before he looked down to Haven, lowering his face so the little one could inspect him closer. His nose wiggled, earning a squealing giggle from the baby as whiskers and fur tickled his skin, a small smile curling his muzzle. He kept an eye on Jack, making sure he was comfortable and eating, giving a small wince when Haven gave a curious tug on his whiskers. “Oi, take it easy mate~” He teased, pulling back and nuzzling the child’s stomach in retaliation.

When Jack spoke of them leaving, he sat up and gave him an odd look, raising his brow. “Jack…” He reached out, settling a paw on his hand. “Hey, lookit me.” He lifted it to tip Jack’s face so their eyes met. “I told ya you an’ Haven could stay as long as ya need…an’ I meant it. I already got the googies workin’ on bringing in supplies so I ken expand the Burrow..Yer gonna have yer own room an’ so will Haven, he’s gotta have a place ta keep all the stuff from North after all. The yeti’s are gonna be by soon, they’ll probably have a crib for ‘im and whatnot..Ya ken stay as long as ya need or want…Might be old but m’not heartless…I’m not about ta turn either of ya out on yer own.” He gave him a small smile then. “Everythin’s gonna come good mate, don’t worry.” Jack was his fellow Guardian, not to mention, the sprite was in such a delicate condition, as was his child, Bunny would never turn them out when he had more than enough space to accommodate. 

Jack listened as Bunny started to speak and looked down at the paw that was placed gently over his hand. He kept his gaze low until he felt the gentle pressure of a paw under his chin and he raised his eyes to Bunny as his head was gently tilted up. Jack blushed slightly at the gentle contact and he watched Bunny’s honest green eyes as the alpha spoke. He was surprised to hear that Bunny had really meant what he said, to the point of the alpha making long term living quarters for them in his own home and Jack was humbled by it and couldn’t stop the tears that slowly welled in his eyes as he listened to Bunny talk. 

“Bunny, I couldn’t possibly…” He said softly, shaking his head gently in amazement as he stared up at the alpha. Jack had had such a difficult time over the past years, of always being on his own with no one that thought it was worth it to lift a finger. Now he was finally being shown selfless kindness and he didn’t know how to accept it. He smiled shakily as he stared up at Bunny, his teary blue eyes shining with humble gratitude. “Thank you so much…I don’t know how to accept it…” He said with a watery laugh as the tears started to slip, streaking down his smiling face.

Bunny gave a small smile, shifting his paw to wipe away those tears gently. “Heh…tha’s the look I wanna see.” He said, his expression gentle. Jack had that bright smile, as blinding and lovely as a fresh bank of snow. “Hm, Ya already did larrikin..” Bunny soothed before he smiled, ruffling his hair gently. “Yer a Guardian, ya don’t have ta go it alone anymore…” He reminded the boy gently before hugging him lightly, as best he could while balancing tray and baby. Ears lifted when he heard the sound of a snowglobe going off, his fur rising and he bit back the urge to bear his teeth. “Huh, looks like we got visitors…” He gently set Haven down, and nuzzled Jack’s forehead reassuringly. “Easy Jackie…I’ll handle it….ya done or do ya want seconds?” He asked, nodding down to the tray.

He gently took it and made his way to the kitchen, glowering at the door when there was a steady knock. “Oi! Keep it down will ya?!” He groused as he opened the door and glared at a sheepish looking North who was carting a heavy bag. “Thought y’were sending the yetis? S’just as good….c’mon in but keep it quiet North.” Bunny cautioned sternly before he stopped to refill Jack’s bowl and made his way back to the bedroom with the and poked his head in. “Jack? S’just North…s’all apples..” North followed after the pooka, laying his bag down and plopping next to the nest. “Am glad you are pulling through well Jack~” The cossack’s eyes widened a bit as he saw the little one. “Ohhh is baby? What is name?” He asked gently. Bunny relaxed a bit with North there and looked to his old friend. “Keep an’ eye on ‘em North…I gotta go handle some business real quick..” Bunny said as he slipped his bandolier on, his boomerangs firmly in place and he plucked a few eggs from a small box on a dresser at the wall.

North nodded and smiled. “Will keep Jack and little one safe!” Satisfied, Bunny nodded before looking to Jack with a smile, making his way over to the nest. “Jus’ take it easy Mate…North knows where everythin’ is, so if ya need somethin’ just tell him. ” He looked to North. “Bottles are in the fridge if ya need ‘em” The older Guardian nodded and smiled and Bunny gave a small smile, stepping back. A double tap of his hind leg and he opened a tunnel, hopping in an easing into a sprint, his brows furrowed and rage in his eyes. He was a Pooka on a Mission.

Jack was grateful for the hug, and resisted the urge to break down from sheer relief and happiness as he hugs Bunny back tightly. He pulled away sheepishly and wiped at his eyes with a soft laugh. He felt a little embarrassed to cry in front of Bunny but he couldn’t help it, It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked up at the noise, his omega instincts noticing how Bunny had reacted like an alpha would to an intrusion, with his fur rising in dominance should the intrusion be a threat, and it soothed Jack’s instincts somehow, like he knew he was well protected. 

Jack took Haven into his arms as Bunny got up from the nest. At the question of more soup, Jack smiled and gave a nod, wanting to build up his strength. He waited in the nest with Haven tucked safely against his chest. Jack pulled the blankets up around him, shy of their guest seeing his chest and he held Haven close to him, the baby cooing happily to be closer to his mother. Jack smiled as North entered and he was happy to see the jolly Russian. “Hey, North…” He greeted happily, and when the older guardian turned his attention to the baby, Jack smiled down at his son and shifted him a little to give North a better look. “This is Haven.” He introduced with pride, smiling up at North. He thanked Bunny for the bowl of soup and then noticed with a bit of worry that Bunny was leaving. 

“You’re leaving?” He asked worriedly, not that Jack didn’t feel safe around North, but he had been solely dependent on Bunny for the past two days that to have him suddenly leave, it made the omega a little nervous. Bunny’s reassurance didn’t sooth him very much, but he nodded with a frown, not wanting to hold Bunny back. “O-okay…” He said softly, giving a small smile that hid his nervousness. Jack watched Bunny go with longing eyes but turned his attention back to North and Haven once the pooka was gone, and tried not to think about him or worry too much. 

North watched the exchange quietly, before he chuckled knowingly, looking to the sprite. “Do not be worrying Jack. Bunny will be back..” He reassured him, “Here! Will show you what I bring for little one until he returns~” North said with a smile, dragging his bag over to show off what he had brought. Everything from clothing, to toys and even furniture.

During the off seasons, most Spring spirits retreated to groves hidden around the world, some slept the winter months awake, others…like Orin, stayed awake within the groves to lounge and party. He supposed the Moon was looking out for him before about the fourth active grove he popped into, his nose caught a familiar scent and his hackles raised. Bunny blinked, his rage subsiding a moment when one of the flower sprites, a pretty Omega named Lilliana came up to him. “Ah! Bunnymund! What brings you here?” Bunny smiled down at her, lowering himself on his haunches and pet her hair gently. “Need ta speak ta Orin..” He said firmly, and her pretty pink brows raised. “Ooooh I know that sound…he’s in trouble again…isn’t he?” She said with a sad worried expression. 

Bunny honestly felt bad for the girl, she had longed after Orin for so long and he made it a point to ignore her, wanting to put as many notches in his bedpost as possible…in the Pooka’s eyes he was a despicable excuse for an Alpha. “Oh ya’ve got no idea sheila…” She looked sad then and pointed over to where Orin rested, chatting it up with his friends, looking so smug and self-righteous and it made his fur stand on end. He pulled one of the eggs from his bandolier and unwrapped the cover, popping the chocolate into his mouth, chewing it as he drew himself to his full height, ears up and eyes dangerous as he began to stride towards Orin, feeling the chocolate take effect. It was a deep stretching ache in his bones as his body shifting and growing larger. 

Soon he was looming over Orin from behind, arms folded as he stared down at him. “G’day mate..”

Jack tried to draw his attention toward North and he did it well. He was amazed by North’s kindness and fawned over the gifts. There was a cradle and plenty of clothes for Haven as well as toys. He thanked North repeatedly, showing off the new toys to Haven who blinked at them curiously. Jack would occasionally glance at the doorway, wondering when Bunny would return and wondered where he had gone. 

Meanwhile, the father of Jack’s child was laughing, lounging with his friends and boasting about his success as a well spread alpha. His other friends didn’t believe him at first when he had bragged that he had bred Jack Frost himself, the new Guardian of Fun. the couple of friends that surrounded him laughed in amazement and asked about the frost spirit. Orin crossed his arms with a cocky grin, the muscles of his arms flexing as the strong young alpha nodded. 

“Well, he’s a bit chilly…” That earned a collective chuckle from his friends. “But…he was certainly worth it, boys…and not to mention, the pretty little faces he would make and the pleading little noises that came from him…” Orin laughed and threaded a hand through his raven black hair. “Moon almighty, he had a voice…” He hinted with a grin and the other spring spirits laughed. “And of all the omega’s I’ve bred, his body was one of the softest, his skin bruised so easily, you just want to mark him all up…” He grinned but hadn’t noticed his friends weren’t listening anymore. “He better birth me a son, I don’t think I could stand another omega having more girls…If not, then I’ll just have to find him and try again.” He grinned, but then frowned when his friends seemed to be backing away. “What?” He frowned, a bit annoyed that his friends apparently weren’t impressed anymore. Orin turned, and though he himself was six foot, found himself looking up at a very intimidating, angry looking Pooka. E. Aster Bunnymund, the spring spirit to be exact. 

Every word out of Orin’s mouth was just hammering more and more nails into the boy’s coffin, he just didn’t know it yet. When Orin turned, he was about chest level with the Pooka, Bunny easily pushing eight feet as he glowered down at the young Alpha with eyes so sharp he could have drawn blood with them. He said nothing, but his paw moved at lightning speed, grabbing the spirit by the throat and lifting him off the floor with ease, his hold tight and his face in a stony mask as he watched him kick and flail in panic. When he spoke though, that was when others tensed and backed away further, gone was the usual twanging accent of the land down under, replaced with a cold and calculating tone that said that this Bunny meant business. “I want you to take a guess Orin…of why I’m here.” 

He tightened his hold as the spirit tried to talk, smirking a bit. “Well since you’re can’t elaborate on your own..I’ll tell you. I’m here…because you did something…very…very…stupid.” Bunny pulled Orin close then, looking down at him and loosing his grip just enough to keep him from turning blue. “Not only did you leave Jack alone…where he would have died without my help…you decided it was a good idea to force yourself on a Guardian.” He growled lowly. “If I don’t kill you right here, I’m sure Emily Jane will love to know what you’ve done.” That sent a collective shiver through the others sprites and Lilliana gave a worried noise at that. Mother Nature…there were only a handful of spirits who could get away with calling her by her given name, Bunny being one of them. She could easily end their existence and create a new sprite to take any of their places, it was a dangerous thing to upset her.

“Jack’s under my protection…as well as his child…you come near either of them and you’re gonna rue the day you ever saw the sunlight.“ Bunny said firmly before he dropped Orin, a large foot landing a heavy blow to his gut and knocking him to the floor. He didn’t let up though, his fur raised in anger and he laid into the sprite, every blow that landed, was for Jack, for all those lonely months, the pain and hurt he’d been put through, for every kit he’d lost. When Bunny finally was done, he stepped back shaking blood off his knuckles, standing and looking down at Orin in disgust. “I catch you near him again….and you’ll know what it’s like to be in his place.” He warned, turning to go. 

He needed to get back to Jack, he knew that the sprite was missing him.

Orin hardly got the chance to blink or even let his fear course through him of the older, much larger alpha and he quickly found a paw gripped tightly around his throat. Orin gasped, hands going up to claw at the strong furry arm as his feet were pulled up off the ground. His feet kicked, his booted toes pointing to try and touch the autumn ground as he stared wide eyed and fearful up at The Spirit of Spring. He listened to Bunny’s words, every cold word sending fear through him. The news of Jack having given birth interested him, but one look at Bunny and he instantly cowered away from the thought of searching Jack out. Orin coughed harshly as he was dropped and hardly got the chance to breathe before he was experiencing the wrath of an angry Alpha Pooka. The other sprites backed away in fear, scrambling over each other to give the pissed guardian space as he knocked the sense out of the younger spring alpha. Orin was left gasping and twitching in pain on the ground when Bunny was done, and the others quickly cleared a path as the pooka turned to leave. Jack sighed softly as he watched with a smile as North played with Haven, gently bouncing the smiling baby on his knee. Jack had tried getting out of bed under North’s careful watch and Jack found the strength to get around a little for short periods of time. He hated being cooped up and it brought him joy to walk around a little. Jack looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed at the sound of the bedroom door and he smiled When Bunny walked in. “Bunny, you’re back!” he greeted happily and slowly found the strength to push himself up and he walked carefully to Bunny before smiling at him and wrapping him in a hug. Jack needed to lean a bit on Bunny for support, but he turned to show the alpha what gifts North had brought for Haven. “Look, Bunny, it’s practically Christmas!” he said happily. “There’s a crib for Haven and plenty of toys and clothes…I think he rather likes North too…” he smiled and panted a little, leaning a little heavier on Bunny, the short walk and energy it took to talk having winded him a little.

Bunny had to take his antidote to get the chocolate out of his system, and washed his paws off in one of the streams in the Warren and took a breath to calm himself and shake off the transformation. He took a few minutes to himself to just…calm himself down and not only that, he sent a googie to tell Emily Jane just what had happened to Jack. He knew she would not stand for it. After he’d calmed himself down, he stood and made his way to the Burrow, opening the door and heading on in, smiling to see that the soup had been eaten, the pot cleaned and flipped over in the dish drainer.

He slipped off his bandolier and hung it up, making his way back into the bedroom, smiling lightly to see Haven happily on North’s knee, and he was rather surprised when Jack greeted him and got up. “Jack…” he said in a cautioning tone, arms out to gather the sprite in a hug as he calm close. “Easy mate, yer still recovering.” Bunny smiled and shifted, lifting the light omega up into his arms, carrying him back to the bed and laying him down. “Don’t push yerself too hard..” He chided gently, checking Jack over to make sure he was fine.

North gave a secretive smile, looking down at Haven who was happily attempting to stuff his fist into his mouth. Bunny glanced over and chuckled. “Oi…yer fist isn’ fer eatin..” He chided gently, rummaging in the baby bag before pulling out a pacifier. It was cute, a pale blue with a snowflake on it and he gently worked Haven’s fist out of his mouth, replacing it with the pacifier. North chuckled and grinned at Bunny. “Business is handled da?” Bunny nodded at that and then moved to settle next to the nest. “Yup…s’all aces.” He said, with a nod and a small smile down to Jack.

Jack was grateful for the help back to the bed though he didn’t want to show it. He wanted to appear to Bunny that he was healing, though he was trying to push it a little, but the boy was impatient and easily grew cabin fever. Jack smiled when Bunny picked him up and carried him back to the bed, perhaps he should escape from bed more often if it meant Bunny would carry him more. He sighed softly as he was settled back onto the bed like nest and let Bunny fuss over him, checking if he was alright. Jack laughed softly and took Bunny’s paw in his. “I’m alright, Bun…I just got a little tired, that’s all…” He reasoned gently, not wanting to worry Bunny.

Jack looked over at North curiously when he and Bunny seemed to share some sort of inner secret, something they were keeping from Jack. Jack frowned slightly, looking back and forth between North and Bunny. He sat up a little more, frowning seriously at Bunny. “Bunny….where did you go? What…what did you do?” He asked, his eyes serious as he stared at the alpha, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Jack feared that perhaps…Bunny had sought out Orin…talked to him or perhaps even scared him away from coming back to Jack. Jack had hoped that when Orin learned Jack had bore him a son, the alpha would come back to Jack and care for them both. He had hoped to have some sort of normal relationship with his current alpha, if not for himself, then for Haven. He wanted that, but he feared Bunny had ruined any chance of that. 

“Bunny.” He said seriously, staring at the alpha. “What did you do?” 

North of course, decided to excuse himself. “Come Haven! Let us be exploring your new home hm?!” He scooped up the kit and slipped out to give Bunny and Jack some private time. They were going to need it. Bunny looked to Jack as the omega questioned him about where he had gone…what he had done. He took a breath and sighed it out slowly before looking to him. “I did my duty Jack.” He said lowly, looking away then. “Yer a Guardian…what Orin did was unforgivable…he almost got you an’ Haven killed!” As much as he wanted to gather Jack close, he kept his distance. “I’m th’ Keeper o’ Spring, s’my job to keep the other Spring spirits in line. Especially when they don’ show ya the respect ya deserve.”

He sighed lowly then, looking to Jack. “The bastard didn’ even care about if ya were safe or anythin’. I promised ya I was gonna protect you an’ Haven…and I will. Once ya get better, if ya wanna see the drongo I’ll take ya to see him.” Ugh, just the thought made his fur bristle. “But ya deserve more than bein’ treated like some kinda breedin’ mare Jackie.” Bunny said lowly, tipping so he could look into the sprite’s face. “Yer more than that….yer smart, cunnin’, Yer a Guardian….an’ ya deserve ta be treated with respect.” He moved away then, settling on his haunches next to the nest. “I ain’t gonna apologize fer doin’ my job…hopefully, next time ya see the bastard he’ll have a smarter head on his shoulders.” Bunny said glancing away, ears flat. “He’s an Alpha that cares nothin’ fer his Omegas, he hops from bed ta bed, hurtin’ ‘em and leavin’ ‘em all alone..an’ gloatin’ about how many kits he’s managed to sire while havin’ nothin’ t do with them cuz he’s too busy gettin’ his dick wet.” It was obvious that Bunny did NOT like the thought about Jack going back to Orin…if he did though, there was really nothing he could do.

Jack listened as Bunny spoke and the omega’s heart dropped in his chest. He looked away from Bunny, trying not to panic as he discovered the truth, that Bunny had confronted Orin. Jack let Bunny speak, and he knew the things the alpha said about Orin was true, but Jack had to believe that somehow, he could get through to Orin, that he could impress him with their son. His omega instincts were going haywire, wanting to mend the mistake, to crawl to Orin’s feet and beg for forgiveness though his heart fought against those urges. If Haven had died at birth, Jack would never even consider showing his face to Orin, but Jack had bore him a son, and Jack hoped that would be enough for the alpha to be convinced into caring for the omega and his child. Jack let out a shaky breath as he gathered his thoughts, trying to remain calm even as he started to tremble. Orin may never accept him now. “You don’t understand Bunny…” he said softly, looking down at his hands that were clenched tightly in the sheets. “I’m not like you…I need someone to depend on…me and my son for protection and security…” he said, looking up at Bunny. “I can’t just…demand things of my alpha…he doesn’t listen to me.” he drew in another shaky breath, his nervousness causing him to start trembling. “It’s easy for you to talk him off…but you don’t submit every time at the mere sight of an alpha.” Jack’s voice was rising in his panic. “It’s not as easy for me as it is for you…I need to be in his favor to win his protection…of not for myself then for Haven! And I had a chance because I bore him a son! But now…He may not have me at all and all my hopes would be lost!” he moaned miserably, tears springing to his eyes as he stared up at Bunny. “I need to see him. Today, tomorrow, as soon as possible. Please Bunny, if I wait, he’ll never come to me, he’ll move on to someone else…please, Bunny…” he pleaded, tears threatening to fall. “I need to talk to him, convince him that I can still be a good omega for him and that he should care for me and Haven…I owe it to my son to try and bring his family together…please…”

Bunny huffed then, listening to Jack before he moved and sat down, warm paws coming to cup flushed cheeks. “Jackie…listen ta me.” He spoke lowly, that stern tone of an Alpha’s voice that demanded attention. “I dunno where ya got this damn backward idea tha’ ya gotta grovel an’ beg ta be treated like a human bein’.” A soft digit smoothed away his tears. “Yer an omega, but that’s not all ya are…Yer Jack bloody Frost….ya’ve done so much in this world. Ya saved the whole world, ya saved me…ya brought snow ta ruddy Egypt of all places and ya smacked the Boogeyman in the face with a snowball.” His muzzle quirked in a small smile. 

“Ye’re a creator Jack…ya bring life into the world, snow and laughter, ya bring joy and fun everywhere ya go with that smile o’ yers. Y’even brought it ta me when I’d forgotten what it was like ta smile…” He said softly, nuzzling his nose over his forehead gently. “I promise…when yer well…I’ll take ya t’see the ruddy wanker. In the meantime…yer safe here Jack. I failed my own mate, I’m not gonna fail you…or Haven.” He said seriously, looked down into those shining blue eyes, his heart panging at the sadness he saw there, he took a breath and sighed it out sadly, his ears low as he withdrew his paws. “Ya forgot your center Jackie..who ya really are..” He touched over Jack’s heart, his eyes sad. “Ya got it back from Pitch…don’t let this posturing bastard take it away again.”

Jack blinked, tears slipping as Bunny cupped his face in warm paws and assertively told him to listen. Jack did, because it was his omega instincts to obey an alpha, but he shook his head as Bunny finished, more tears welling in his eyes. “You don’t understand Bunny…you don’t know…how many kits…” Jack’s tears fell and he choked out the words as he did his best to hold back his sobbing, his lip trembling as he tried to tell Bunny about his past, about his seven litters, about how,many times he had failed. Jack tried to take a deep breath before he started. “Bunny…I’ve had….seven litters.” he bit out, his vision swimming. “Twenty-one kits…Twenty-one babies that I’ve watched die over the years.” he was struggling to hold in his sobs, his shoulders trembling terribly as he revealed his past to someone for the first time. He had never had anyone to talk to about it, so years and years of pain was pouring out with his words. “A different alpha…for each litter.” he moaned, as more tears slipped down his face. “And I haven’t been able to please…a single one. I’ve had stillborns, I’ve watched my babies die of sickness, of the cold, of malnourishment, of other Alpha’s killing them off to breed me and it starts all over again.” he sobbed. “I’ve failed every baby I’ve ever brought into this world…except for Haven…and if I can finally please my alpha with him, if I can finally show and prove myself to be a good omega, then I will finally please my alpha…I will finally provide my child with protection and security and warmth and everything I could not give all the kits before him.” Jack closed his eyes tight, his hands coming up to clutch at his hair as he sobbed. “Its all I can think about…Every time I sleep…I’m tormented by the faces of my dead children! I r-remember them all, Bunny! They all stare at me, accusing me…and I can’t fail Haven…I can’t anymore! I cant!” he sobbed, breaking down as he wailed, struggling to draw in a proper breath as he cried and tugged at his white hair, overwhelmed by it all.

Bunny was stunned, mortified. How long had this been going on?! Why hadn’t Jack come to them for help?! If anything, he cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on the sprite and then he sighed softly. He moved, gathering Jack into his lap, wrapping him into his arms in a tight hug. “I do understand Jack.” His voice had softened, his accent drifting away. “Moon knows I do..” He rubbed his back in a slow circle before he continued to speak softly. “I had a mate, thirty two beautiful kits…and I had to watch them all die.” His chest twinged and his voice was strained before he swallowed and continued to speak softly. “Long long ago..before this world was born, Pitch came of my world and decimated my entire race. I remember hearing the kits wailing for me as the nightmares devoured them, I held my mate as she was consumed…and there was nothing I could do. So…I understand exactly how ya feel Jackie..” He sighed as he looked forward eyes unseeing as he continued. 

“I was a scholar, I had no way to fight back, I took our greatest treasure, the Light of Creation…and ran. I ran like a coward and a failure..” He said softly, his own tears prickling the corners of his eyes. After a long moment, he spoke, his accent back as he stroked Jack’s hair. “Yer not gonna fail Haven…because ya’ve got help this time. Ya’ve got me, and North, Sandy and Toothie..but…I’ll check on the ‘im later. Have ‘im healed up and sent this way..but only when yer back up to one-hundred percent alright?” Bunny hated the thought of the little slimeball in his Warren, but if it would appease Jack, then he couldn’t deny him. He sighed deeply and rubbed Jack’s back gently. “Everything’s gonna be fine Jack…I promise.” Bunny said lowly, resisting the urge to purr and chin the smaller spirit. He wasn’t his Alpha after all…besides…why would Jack want a worn out warrior like him?

Jack sobbed against Bunny as he was pulled into a tight embrace and he curled up against the strong, furry chest, finally being given the comfort he had needed for years. Jack’s crying slowed a little as he listened to Bunny start to talk. Jack was stunned into silence and listened carefully as he sniffled against Bunny, his eyes wide as he learned the truth about Bunny’s past. “Bunny…” he whispered out in awe, before hugging Bunny tighter, burying his face into the thick fluff of the Alpha’s chest. “I’m sorry…” he sniffled, more tears welling and slipping as he trembled in the Pooka’s arms.

The calm petting over his hair soothed Jack, he wasn’t sure why, but his omega instincts were soaking up the gentle touches. Jack listened to the Alpha speak, and closed his eyes, giving in to Bunny’s conditions. He nodded slowly, agreeing to not see Orin until he was well again, though he wanted to see him now. Jack whimpered against Bunny, fighting more tears as he was comforted. Jack stayed there for a while, content to lay curled up in Bunny’s arms until he was pulled away by the sound of Haven starting to cry.

Jack slowly sat up, pushing himself away from the alpha and he looked up at Bunny shyly their faces mere inches apart. After a moment, Jack blushed at the alpha and wiped away his tears and slipped off the bed before walking out of the room to fetch Haven. Jack took Haven from North and started gently rocking the baby, while apologizing to North. “I’m sorry North, we didn’t mean to take so long…” he sniffled, trying not to look as if he’d just been crying but he knew he looked like a mess. He turned to take Haven back to the bedroom as North followed and Jack avoided eye contact with both North and Bunny as he passed the alphas and slipped into the bed to cradle his baby close and comfort him as Haven fussed, gently speaking nonsense to him while he tried to keep his own tears at bay.

Bunny held the boy until he felt him attempting to move. He released his hold, ears back slightly when Jack pushed up and he froze when the sprite turned to look at him. He caught that blush, his own nose flushing slightly in return and when Jack moved on, he let out a slow breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt like his heart was heavy, a thick lead weight against his chest and he sighed. Bunny figured that he’d just…go ahead and get to work on the rooms. From that…incredibly awkward interaction, it was obvious that Jack was dead set on Orin. Perhaps it was his Alpha pride that was stung or just.maybe the fact that Jack would happily run back into the arms of one who honestly couldn’t care less.

He got out of the nest, making his way to the living room to head out and start work. Getting his paws dirty always helped him forget. He nodded to North who raised a brow and returned the gesture, handing over Haven with an odd look of confusion in his eyes. “Is nothing Jack. Haven was joy.” He reassured the sprite watching him go. Bunny sent a googie with instructions to Lilliana and then spoke lowly to North. “Ya ken come by t’check on him…Toothie and Sandy are welcome too. Yer gonna have to come by snowglobe since I’ve got the tunnels sealed off.” North nodded slowly with a frown. “Are..you alright old friend?” “I will be.” Bunny replied before he slipped out to gather the supplies and bring them inside. 

North busied himself with going to the bedroom and setting up the crib for Haven, making small talk with Jack while he did so. Bunny decided to lengthen the hallway and turn it so that Jack and Haven would have privacy. He set to work then, starting to remove the boards from where the hallway came to an end.

Jack was rather quiet as North set up the crib, he was keeping to himself a bit more as North made small talk with him. Jack responded enough to be polite, but his mind was elsewhere. He worried about Orin, he worried if he really could convince Orin to take him and Haven in and care for them. Jack didn’t want to believe what Bunny had said about Orin, he couldn’t afford to believe it. All he had was Orin, if he could please Orin with their son, and maybe if Jack really tried hard to be the omega Orin wanted, it would work. But Jack felt…confused. While he wanted to make it work with Orin, he couldn’t help but feel as if he would terribly miss Bunny. Jack felt this…strange attraction toward the kind alpha…in a way that he hadn’t before. Bunny was kind with him, beyond expectation and he was also good with Haven, and he treated him like a son. A small voice told Jack to stay with Bunny, to not give up what he had….but Jack couldn’t possibly. Bunny had done so much for them, too much already, Jack couldn’t ask anymore of the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, I'm so happy this rp-fic has gotten such a great response! Sorry if the reading is a bit choppy at times, it is taken from rp texts but I'm trying to edit it to make it a smooth read as much as possible. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orin pays a visit and Jack realizes his heart's desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! Warnings for this chapter are some verbal/physical abuse and a consensual NSFW scene at the end of the chapter.

For the next few days, Jack slowly regained his strength. His milk supply was replenished as well with the nutritious meals he ate and soon Haven was happily nursing from his mother again. Jack was grateful for it, the bond between mother and child strengthening. Jack and Bunny’s interactions were brief and a bit awkward to say the least. Bunny was busy with work and Jack hardly saw him accept when Jack needed something. Jack was rocking Haven in an old rocking chair North had given him, the two relaxing comfortably. Jack still worried about Orin, constantly and by the fourth day since talking with Bunny about it, he could take no more.

“Bunny…” Jack said softly as he stood by the door of the new room where Bunny worked. Jack cradled Haven close to him, Jack looking down at his son as he bit his lip. “I can’t wait any longer…please…you have to bring Orin here. I need to talk to him.” He pleaded gently.

Bunny worked, barely saying anything to Jack during the four days. He wasn’t a fan of wasting words, he never had been. He said his piece, he tried to help, but Jack pushed him away. So, he kept to himself, only coming when Jack called for him, or when Haven needed something. He was in charge of bathing and changing the boy and he often found comfort in those tiny hands touching his face…he knew that soon, the boy would be gone and his Warren would be quiet yet again. It was just as well that he was expanding the Burrow, he reasoned. If Jack left, then they could be used as guest rooms for when North or the other Guardians decided to pay him a visit.

Always a Pooka of reason.

The hallway had been finished, Bunny working with nearly clockwork efficiency to lay down the floor, put up the walls and ceiling and frame out the two doors, one across from the other. It was monotonous, mindless, something he’d done thousands of times and it helped him empty his mind and ignore the weight in his chest. Once the hallway was done, he picked a room and started work. He started digging out and dropping dirt into baskets to be hauled outside later. So caught up in his work, he froze when Jack spoke to him. “ Yeah a’lright. Bastard should be healed up by now anyway.” He didn’t turn and look at the sprite, moving to brush his paw on the floor. A single plant grew, the flower bulging and tipping to the ground to let a egglet hop out and he looked to it gently. “Go tell Lilliana that we’re ready…” It hopped happily and off it scampered. “There. Should be ‘ere within th’ hour mate.” Bunny informed him. He stood and dusted his paws off.

“Need ta unseal th’ tunnel. Think you’ll be alright on yer own till he gets here?” He asked, moving and easily hefting a basket of dirt onto his hip. Bunny finally lifted his eyes to him, but only for a very brief moment before looking to Haven, a small smile quirking his lips as the little one squealed and reached out for him. “Nah, y’don’t want me lil mate..” He soothed, before he glanced down to the basket, making sure it was properly adjusted. “I’ll bring ‘im when ‘e gets here.” He stepped around Jack and headed to the front door. Stepping outside, he sighed out a breath and began the slow walk to the continent tunnels, irritated at the thought of Orin being there. 

Jack watched Bunny as he spoke, tired of how quiet the Alpha had been around him recently. Jack knew why Bunny was so reserved, but Jack hated feeling responsible for it. He couldn’t please two alphas at the same time. He watched as Haven reached out for Bunny and Jack’s heart dropped, seeing his child reach out for the alpha as if Bunny was his own father. Jack had wanted that, he wanted Haven to know and love his father, but the only thing was…Bunny was not Haven’s father. At the question, Jack nodded gently and caught Bunny’s glance for the brief moment and it was then over all too soon. Jack looked down with a slight frown, stepping aside wordlessly to let the alpha pass. He wanted to call out to Bunny, he wanted to tell him everything, how he felt, how he was sorry, how he didn’t want Bunny to be mad at him for trying to do the right thing. But Jack couldn’t find the words, and instead silently watched Bunny leave with tears in his eyes. 

Jack settled himself and Haven in the master bedroom, where they had been staying. Jack kissed Haven and gently settled him in his crib, covering the cooing baby with a baby blanket and stroking his son’s cheek lovingly. Haven smiled up at Jack, legs kicking as he cooed happily up at his mother. Jack smiled softly, though his brow still pinched in a worried frown as he both dreaded and awaited eagerly for Orin to arrive. Jack changed into his old clothes, his deerskin pants and blue sweatshirt and the fabric felt old and worn against his skin. He tried to sit still as he waited, but the sprite found himself pacing back and forth over the floor, thinking of what he would say and how he should say it, to make it sound most appealing to his alpha. He had to win Orin, he had to gain his acceptance and impress him and Jack prayed to the Moon above that he would not fail himself or his son again. Jack stared at the bedroom door and awaited the arrival of his alpha.

Bunny had disposed of the basket of dirt, gently placing it where it needed to be in his garden, smiling lightly at the plants, nosing against them and feeling the thrum of their energy. They needed him, and it was a reassuring sensation. He made his way to the deepest part of his Warren, a memorial he’d set up for those lost and sat there, looking up at the large egg-shaped statue, emblazoned with the symbols of all the families that had been lost. He reached and brushed his paw along the flower that represented his own, a small smile quirking his muzzle. 

Once a failure, always a failure he supposed.

After a bit of musing, he left to the tunnels, opening up one and contenting himself with practicing his martial arts. Time ticked away and he continued to practice pausing only when he heard a soft clearing of a throat. There was Lilliana, looking pinker in the cheeks than usual, he could tell that she had just gotten over her heat…and there was Orin, looking smug as always. He didn’t miss the subtle smell of the young Alpha all over the little flower sprite, but he said nothing. Sprites, he’d learned…were notoriously hard-headed as proved by the one currently residing in his burrow. 

Orin went to open his mouth and Bunny pointed a digit at him. “Stop. Righ’ there. I ain’ interested in yer gloatin’, or any shit like tha’. Yer only here because Jack asked fer ya. Keep yer mouth shut. Don’ say a word ta me if ya wanna walk outta here still bein’ an Alpha…got me?” That prompted the younger spirit to close his mouth with a click. “This way. Don’ touch anythin’…“ He led them through the Warren, taking a bit of dark delight in Orin getting snapped at by a few of the man-eating plants he had, smirking at the rather unmanly sounding noises that the encounter pulled.

Once at the Burrow, he opened the door and motioned with his head. “Second on yer right.” He said simply, watching with angry eyes as Orin shrank under his gaze and hurried down the hall, leaving Lilliana there with him. He just looked at her and shook his head in disappointment. It was shit like this that had him wishing for the days when he was a hermit. No strange feelings, no having to deal with people being frustratingly blinded by their own hormones and foolishness. “He..he’s not so bad Bunnymund….” “That’s a crocka shit an’ you know it.” He replied sharply, Lilliana flinching and looking away sadly. “Yeah..it is..” She whispered softly. “Ya better leave. Bad enough he’s here..don’ need Jackie ta see ya.” Lilliana nodded and hugged Bunny gently before she fluttered out and waited by the tunnels. 

Bunny took a breath and sighed it out, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, feeling his years and hating every second of it. After all this was over, he was going to go pay North and his peach vodka a nice long visit because Moon knows he needed it.

Jack pressed an ear to the door from inside the bedroom, listening as he heard faint voices and confirmed that they had visiters. He backed away quickly from the door, and paced around a little, trying to figure out how he should present himself when Orin walked in. His alpha was here, he could smell him, that over whelming scent of dominance and aggression. Jack stopped himself, and stood in the center of the room, deciding to simply keep still until Orin found him. He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and then slowly let it out before opening his eyes to stare at the door as he heard heavy boots and watched, frozen in place as the door opened. 

There was a moment of silence as Alpha and Omega stared at each other, Jack feeling a bit weak suddenly, from the sheer overwhelming presence of his overbearing alpha but he stood tall and firm as Orin stared at him. The alpha gave him a once over and a smirk spread across his face. Jack swallowed and gave a small smile in return. “Orin.” He greeted quietly, keeping his breathing even as the alpha slowly walked toward him. Orin was a head taller than the slighter omega and he grasped Jack’s arms rather gently as he smiled down at the omega. 

“Jack. That was a quick nine months, huh?” Orin smiled and Jack grit his teeth. What had been merely a flash of time to Orin had felt like an eternity to Jack. “Y-yeah…” He agreed softly though, he had to play his cards carefully. Orin slowly pulled Jack against him and the omega let him, his eyes lowering in submission as the alpha held him close. “You look just as beautiful as when I left you…” Orin said softly, his voice alluring and velvety, just the way he had spoken to Jack when the omega had been in heat. Orin leaned down to press his face into Jack’s neck, inhaling deeply as Jack tilted his head slightly, obediently. “And you smell just as good.” Orin smiled and kissed softly along Jack’s neck. Jack shivered under the stronger male’s gentle touches and he closed his eyes and tried not to tremble as Orin licked along his neck and his nine-month old mating mark, that had been viciously bitten into the junction between his neck and shoulder. Orin pulled back then, and Jack looked up at him as the alpha raised his head, sniffing the air, and Jack knew what he was looking for. 

“You had my child?” He asked, looking over to the crib and Jack nodded, his eyes lighting a little in hope as he laid a hand over Orin’s chest. “Yes…a son.” He said, eager for Orin’s reaction. Orin looked down at Jack and the omega gave him a nervous smile before he pulled himself away and went to the crib. Jack carefully lifted Haven up and cradled him before slowly carrying him back over to Orin and presenting him to his father. Orin’s eyes swept over the baby, calculating his features, as if to confirm that his son looked like him, which he did. Orin then pulled back the baby’s blankets and diaper to confirm that the child was indeed male. Jack watched Orin’s face eagerly, awaiting for some sort of reaction. Orin then smiled, a victorious smile that sent a chill down Jack’s spine while also alighting him with hope. 

“My son…I have an heir, a lineage…” Orin boasted, taking the child from his mother and holding him up. Jack watched cautiously, waiting for the words he so desperately wanted to hear. “You will come with me, he needs to be raised by his father.” Orin grinned, even as Haven fussed in his father’s hands. Jack felt his heart swelling, this was it, he had pleased his alpha, he and Haven were going to be looked after and Haven would have his father. “Yes, Orin…we are eager to live beside you…” Jack smiled, tears welling in his eyes. 

Orin smiled down at the baby, inspecting him closer as he let himself boast. “He has his father’s proud chin, I can see it already, he will be an aggressive and dominant Alph-” Orin suddenly stopped, holding very still and Jack watched, confused and fearful as he waited. Orin narrowed his eyes at the baby, and brought him up to his face, inhaling the child’s scent deeply. A long, agonizing moment passed, Jack being held in suspense when finally, Orin straightened and glared at Jack. “I will not take him…I couldn’t possibly raise…an omega.” Orin growled and Jack’s eyes widened in fear and surprise as panic started to swell within him. 

“You useless, excuse of an omega! You dare waste my seed to create another pathetic omega to crawl and gravel at the feet of an alpha! He is not my son, no son of mine that is an omega should ever be seen in my presence. What a pathetic waste…” Orin glared down at the baby who started to fuss more. “Just like his pathetic waste of a mother.” He growled into Jack’s face. Jack hardly had time to panic and spew out pleas and apologies before Haven was being quickly shoved back into his arms. “Take the whore!” Orin growled loudly and Haven started to wail, frightened by the angry noises. 

Jack cradled Haven to his chest, backing away from the angry alpha as tears flooded his shocked blue eyes. “Orin…p-please! We need you to stay, I’ve done everything r-right! I bore you a son!” Jack pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he backed away, his alpha started to stalk dangerously towards him and his child in anger. Jack held Haven tightly to his chest as he tried pleading with the alpha. “P-please, Orin! He’ll make you proud, I promise!” He pleaded, trembling so hard he thought his legs would give out. Orin laughed bitterly, shaking his head at the omega. “You’ve failed once again Jack, only when you give me an Alpha male will I be slightly impressed with you, you pathetic, useless brood!” He growled and stepped forward, making Jack back way in fear. “Come, give me the omega child, I will get him out of the way and then…when your post birth heat comes…I will breed you again and you can try to get it right this time.” Orin growled and Jack gasped, backing away to press against the wall as he clutched Haven to his chest desperately as his baby wailed. “NO!” He cried, cowering under the looming shadow of the alpha. He would not let Orin kill his child! Orin growled, and lashed out, grasping Jack tightly by his arms and slamming hard him against the wall, causing the omega to grunt in pain, sobbing in panic as he held tighter to Haven as the baby wailed. “NO! NO! P-PLEASE, STOP!” Tears fell from Jack as he screamed, terrified as he stared up at the alpha who tried to silence him. With all his breath, Jack screamed out for the first name that came to his mind, praying his savior would come once again. “BUNNY!” 

Bunny had moved past the room to the beginnings of what was to be the first guest room. He eased himself back into the familiar drudgery of digging, it was soothing really, and sort of ironic. Long ago, his family had been the knowledge keepers of the Pooka, he was happy among books and his hobby of chocolate making, digging was something suited for the warrior and merchant chaste, not him. It was freeing in a way, he could do what he wanted, whenever he wanted. He had grown to enjoy the relative quiet of his Warren, no one to talk to but the quiet sweet flowers and other plants that depended on him.

And soon, he’d return to that life. 

He had been working steadily, unaware of what was going on, seeking to distract himself from Orin’s presence and not murder the brat. All of a sudden though, he felt his hackles raise, faint noises that didn’t sit right and his ears perked. Haven, he was crying…He bared his teeth and turned, pushing off the wall of dirt he was chewing into and barreled down the hallway when he heard it, Jack screaming for the Alpha to stop, and then…Jack called for him, cried out…for him. He snarled as he barreled into the room on all fours and right into Orin.

He floored the young Alpha, biting and tearing into him with his claws, a much more feral assault than the beating laid upon him earlier. His instincts were in high gear now, he had to defend Haven and Jack from this blatant disrespect in his own Burrow, and defend them he would. He grunted as they bumped into his dresser, a box of chocolates calling from the top and dumping out its contents. Some were crushed, but Bunny spotted what he was looking for.

An egg shaped chocolate with a white wrapper, patterned with a bright golden triangle. Snatching it up, he growled, flipping Orin onto his back and pinning him with his weight, glaring down at him as he palmed the chocolate, both Alpha’s panting and bloody. “Yer gonna regret tha’ mate.” He hissed.

Jack had prepared for the worst, closing his eyes and turning away, shielding Haven with his own body as he cried. Orin didn’t get the chance to lay a hand on either of them however before Bunny burst in, and the younger alpha was viciously pulled away. Jack gasped, scrambling away as the two alpha’s fought, and he found the corner of the room, his knees giving out as he curled up in the corner, pressing himself as hard against the wall as he could, cradling Haven tightly to his chest as he shielded his son, wide eyes staring in fear as he watched the two alpha’s bloody battle. 

He watched as Bunny quickly gained the upper hand, being stronger and more experienced than the younger alpha, and then pinned Orin to the ground, both alpha’s bloody and panting. Haven was wailing in Jack’s arms, the baby being pressed against Jack’s chest as the omega watched in fear and confusion as Bunny dug out the egg shaped chocolate. 

Orin’s eyes widened as he stared up at the older Alpha, fear spreading across his face. “W-what is that?! S-stop!” he pleaded, struggling fruitlessly under the older;s alpha’s sheer strength. 

Bunny had Orin’s arms pinned under his knees and he was just glaring down at the young spirit as he squirmed and tried to get away to no avail. He huffed, pulling the wrapper off the innocuous looking little chocolate before he looked down at Orin. “Yer gonna learn how ta have some respect fer Omegas Orin.” He said nothing more than that, a strong paw grabbing the youth on his jaw and forcing his mouth open. He pressed the chocolate in and forcefully tipped Orin’s head back with one paw and rubbing at his throat with another.The chocolate was amazingly delicious, as were all of Bunny’s creations…but this one had a filling that was like taking a spoonful of molten honey, a delicious sensation that curled down into the stomach and seemed to spread through the limbs. It seemed..relatively harmless.

He let go of his head and pressed down, nose to nose with the young spirit. “I’m gonna letcha up…an’ yer gonna meet Lilliana at th’ tunnels and LEAVE…y’got that?” He snarled low. His voice would seem more dangerous to Orin now, perhaps just as his voice had sounded to Jack.The pooka got up and put himself between Jack and Orin, staring him down. When the woozy and confused spirit stood, Bunny thumped his foot and a tunnel opened under Orin, swallowing him up and taking him on a bumpy ride right to the continent tunnels. 

When he was dumped out, Lilliana squeaked in fear and fluttered to him. “Orin! Orin are you okay?!” She asked, helping him sit up, looking around worriedly as the sentinels started to approach, intent on herding them out.Once Orin was gone, Bunny huffed, his fur lowering and he turned to Jack touching him and inspecting him. “Are ya alright Jackie? He didn’ hurt either of ya did he?” He asked lowly, ears back in worry as he nosed over both of them, nuzzling Haven to try and calm him down.

Orin choked and gagged as the sweet syrupy honey was forced into his mouth, but he had no choice but to swallow. Heat swam through the young alpha and he panted, staring wide eyed up at the larger alpha and when Bunny got into his face, and growled his demand threateningly, Orin felt fear and the urge to submit rush through him, and he whimpered under the alpha and nodded hastily. He groaned as he was let up and he hardly got to get his bearings before he was being dropped through the ground. He found himself being helped up by Lilliana after a bumpy and painful ride through the tunnels. The world was pulsing a little and his instincts were going haywire. The confused spring sprite groaned as he got up and leaned for support on Lilliana. “Lets just get outta here!” He rushed, afraid of these new senses he was experiencing. 

“I’ve got you, c’mon~” She was confused herself, Orin’s scent was…different than before, she didn’t know what happened, but the advancing sentinels expedited their retreat, one of the larger ones settling itself in front of the opening after them.

 

Jack panted as he watched from where he was curled up in the corner, his eyes wide and tears still silently streaming down his flushed face. He didn’t uncurl from his frightened position when Bunny approached. He hardly heard the alpha, he was just still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He thought he had pleased Orin, he had been so close to finally getting what he had been after for years, but his best hadn’t been enough, and he trembled violently where he sat, eyes wide and unseeing. Haven settled down a little at Bunny’s gentle nuzzling and the little boy pouted softly, whimpering as his crying calmed down. 

“B-Bunny…” Jack said softly, his eyes shifting up to stare at the Pooka. Jack’s eyes filled with tears and the omega’s lower lip trembled as he trembled, shaking violently where he sat, sobs building up within him. He had failed. “Bunny…” He whimpered before he let out a miserable sob. Jack’s shoulders shook as he pressed himself forward into Bunny’s chest, sobbing harshly as he sought the Pooka’s warmth. Haven fussed a little, but quieted as he was pressed between his mother and the Alpha. 

 

Bunny shushed Haven softly as the little one calmed down and he nosed at him, to make sure he was okay. There were no bruises despite his rough handling and for that, Bunny was glad. He blinked when Jack looked at him, and his heart ached…as much as he hated Orin, he knew that Jack had wanted to make this work and it hadn’t. Bunny knew it had been a fruitless effort, but Jack had been hopeful and he felt like a bit of a heel honestly for doubting his own center as it manifested in Jack.

When Jack cried, his heart twinged and he shifted, sitting down and gathering Jack to him. “Shhhshh S’alright Jack…I gotcha…shh..” He wrapped Jack in his arms, mindful of Haven who whined and then cooed softly as he was tucked between Jack and the deep fur of Bunny’s chest. He was at a loss…he didn’t know what to do now…he took a breath and sighed it out, deciding to continue with his plan. “I wantcha t’ know Jack…I’m gonna finish those rooms as soon as I can, an’ you and Haven ken stay here. I dunno what you wanna do when yer next heat comes up…but if ya wanna stay down here, that’s fine…if ya wanna go back topside…that’s fine too…but ya always have a safe space here t’ come back to alright?” He spoke softly to the two of them, a paw rubbing gentle circles on Jack’s back. “S’up to you mate….yer more then what yer body says ya are Jackie…ya have the power of choice…” Bunny continued, nosing at the soft white hair, his ears back as he tried to calm the upset sprite.

Jack struggled to listen to Bunny as he cried. Jack sobbed, so much his throat hurt from it and his shoulders shook. He buried his face into Bunny’s warm chest, and just let everything pour out. He didn’t know what else to do, he had tried so hard for so long to please his current alpha, but he always failed and his children always died. He was so tired of it all that at this point, he just wanted to give up and stay with Bunny. He knew he couldn’t escape his heat that was coming up in just a few short weeks, but he didn’t want to be taken by another alpha and start all over again, he was too exhausted, he couldn’t do that.

“Please,” he panted as he struggled to calm his crying, his pale hand clutching at Bunny’s thick chest fur. “I just want to stay here…” he whimpered softly, nosing into Bunny’s chest and finding comfort in his protector’s arms. “I’m so tired Bunny…” he sobbed, his body trembling. “I’m so tired of it all…” he wanted this to end, this never ending game of getting a new alpha, a new litter and then losing them all within a year before starting all over again when his next heat came around. “I don’t want to leave, I want to stay with you.” he pleaded, pressing himself closer to Bunny, wanting his warmth and protection.

“Shhhh that’s fine mate, ya ken stay here as long as ya like.” Bunny reassured him, nuzzling into him and just holding him close. “I gotcha Jackie..I gotcha.” He wanted so badly to chin him, to mark him and give him the distinct knowledge that Bunny would protect him no matter what, but he wasn’t the boy’s chosen Alpha. Instead though, he opted for a gentle grooming. It was something he did to his own mate or kits when they were upset or feeling insecure.

He nosed at Jack’s face and gently licked his tears away before nosing his forehead. He nosed against Haven and groomed the little kit’s hair and face earning himself a soft giggle in return. “I might not be yer Alpha…but as long as yer here, until ya find yerself one ya want..I’ll take care o’ both o’ ya…okay?” He tipped Jack’s face up with a small smile. “I swear on Easter.” Bunny promised, looking down to Haven who had gotten himself two tiny fistfuls of Bunny’s fur and dozed off between Jack and the Pooka.

Jack sniffled as he pressed close to the alpha, giving a small sound of surprise when Bunny gently started to groom him, swiping away his tears with a rough tongue and Jack shivered at the feeling, finding it oddly comforting and he relaxed more against Bunny. When Bunny mentioned Jack finding another alpha, Jack blinked and nodded slowly and blushed a little when the first thought that came to mind, was Bunny. He looked up at Bunny shyly as his head was gently tilted up and he smiled softly, nodding before moving in to hug Bunny, laying his head against the furry chest. “Thank you.” he whispered, smiling down at his son who had dozed off peacefully between them. 

 

The days passed and the tension that had been between them before was gone. Bunny still worked hard on the rooms, but he and Jack were more relaxed around each other and were no longer so reserved. As Jack found his strength, he found himself wanting to please Bunny and enjoyed doing little things for him. He would steal away to the kitchen and make Bunny his lunch, he would clean around the Burrow and he even tried his hand at gardening, watering the vegetable garden for the busy Pooka and spent a few hours weeding with Haven swaddled up in a baby sling on his back. When Jack felt tired, he would have Bunny move his rocking chair to the room Bunny was working in and Jack would gently rock Haven and nurse him while talking to Bunny about this and that while the Pooka worked. Jack found that he liked living with Bunny. He liked doing little chores around the Warren and surprising Bunny with little things, making him his morning tea, setting out Bunny’s reading glasses and books for him to relax, and surprising him with fresh greens from the garden for supper or lunch. Their sleeping arrangement had Jack sleeping in Bunny’s room with Haven in his crib and Bunny sleeping on a heap of quilts on the floor. But one night, as they were getting ready for bed, Jack was worrying his lip as he thought about doing a very bold thing for an omega. 

Haven cooed happily as Jack dressed him in his pajamas and the little boy yawned sleepily. Jack smiled down at his son before looking over to where Bunny was arranging his quilts on the floor, getting ready for bed himself. Jack knew that Bunny was nearly finished with the new rooms and he wouldn’t have many more chances to try this…but he had been thinking about it and…he liked the idea. Jack kissed Haven and gently laid him down to sleep in his crib, the little boy already half asleep and Jack smiled softly at him. 

“Goodnight, baby…” he said softly, gazing at him for a moment before turning to get into his own bed…well…Bunny’s bed, technically. Jack looked over at the pooka, biting his lip as he debated in speaking up or not. It was fighting against his submissive instincts, it was not like an omega to be so bold, but Jack felt as if he had formed a special bond with the alpha over his stay…and he wondered what would happen if he tried to strengthen it a little more. Jack sat on the side of the bed as he quietly changed into his sleep clothes. Bunny had seen him naked plenty of times, seeing him give birth and all, but as he got to know the pooka more, he started to feel a little more shy around him when it came to his body. Bunny was a very attractive alpha after all. “Hey, Bunny?” Jack asked softly, looking down and biting his lip as he gathered up his courage. “I feel awful for having taken up your bed for so long…well I was wondering…that is, I wanted to let you know…that if you wanted to…um…s-share the bed, I…I wouldn’t mind…” he said softly, looking up shyly at Bunny as he felt his face grow hot and he knew he was blushing a little.

"Hm?" Bunny hummed, the pooka pausing where he had been readying for bed himself, fluffing up the pillows and quilts a bit on the floor. It was uncomfortable at times, but he cared far more about Jack's comfort than his own. He stared at Jack a moment and then gave a gentle smile, nodding. "Sure, mate." He said and pushed himself up from the floor with a low grunt. 

Jack smiled softly as Bunny agreed to it but tried not to look to excited about it. He watched as Bunny settled inbox his favorite side and suddenly, Jack was nervous. Jack swallowed and slowly turned his back to Bunny as he redied himself for bed. He slipped his sweatshirt off over his head, keeping the fabric close to his chest to hide his breasts which had grown in a little in size, thanks to how well he had been taken care of. 

He blushed as he reached for his sleep shirt and gently pulled it on over his head. He could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him but he continued on, changing his pants to loose pajama pants and he then turned around to slowly get into his side of the bed, slipping under the covers and laying flat on his back. Though he tried to relax, he was stiff as a board, the overwhelming scent of an alpha surrounding him and he closed his eyes, trying to look like he was relaxing to go to sleep though his breathing didn’t slow and he laid rather rigid in the bed. Jack peeked an eye open and looked over at Bunny to see if the alpha was asleep and at seeing Bunny stare back at him, Jack quickly turned his head away again, averting his eyes. This was much more awkward than he thought it would be and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Not just from his nervousness but from the quilts and the body heat of Bunny.

Bunny was watching and smiled faintly. “Easy mate…I’m not gonna hurtcha.” He said softly. “If y’want…I can go back t’the floor.” He offered. It wasn’t hard to read Jack’s body language…he was nervous, scared maybe? Haven made a little noise and cried out, Bunny’s ears lifting because he knew that noise. Someone had a messy diaper. When Jack went to get up, Bunny put a gentle paw on his shoulder. “I got ‘im Jackie..” He needed to get up anyway. Jack was so tense he was nearly vibrating the bed. Bunny shifted out of the nest and made his way over to the crib. “C’mere you…I gotcha lil mate..” He purred to Haven as he pulled out the changing mat and settled on the floor to handle the business of making a clean baby.

He carefully took off Haven’s pajama pants and the dirty diaper, dropping it into a zip bag for disposal. A wipe and some powder and soon Haven was in a nice clean diaper and already starting to doze off. “There ya go…all clean..” Bunny lifted the boy into his arms, giving a gentle grooming to his hair before he rocked him gently, giving a low crooning noise. Haven gave a squeaky yawn and settled back down, the Pooka gently placed him back into his crib. He made his way back to the nest and nosed at Jack’s forehead. “Kinda warm there Snowflake…y’want me t’go back t’the floor?” He offered, looking at Jack with a concerned tilt of his head.

Jack mentally cursed himself as Bunny called him out on being so nervous. Before he could protest to wanting Bunny to return to the floor, Haven made his little problem known and Jack moved to get up but was stopped by Bunny. Jack watched and waited patiently at Bunny tended to Haven’s diaper and he smiled softly as he watched as Haven smiled and easily fell back asleep on Bunny’s arm, the alpha rocking and cooing to the little baby in a way that never ceased to warm Jack’s heart.

When Bunny returned to the bed and nosed his forehead, Jack subconsciously leaned slightly into the gentle touch and he looked up at Bunny with pleasing eyes. A pale hand came out to find Bunny’s and he held the Alpha’s paw gently as he rubbed his thumb over strong knuckles. Jack observed the paw for a moment, taking in how worn they were from all the hard work Bunny had done recently for him and Haven, building their rooms. Swallowing softly, Jack slowly brought the paw to his lips and placed the softest of kisses over the pooka’s knuckles in a show of bold affection. Jack then looked up again at Bunny, swallowing his nervousness. “Stay….please?” he asked gently, wanting to try again and relax more as they shared the bed. Jack wanted more of Bunny, at first he hasn’t realized it, but over the slow relationship build over the past three weeks, Jack realized he wanted to hint at something…sweeter than friendship.

Bunny paused when Jack took his paw and looked it over. He couldn’t help his nose flushing slightly, his digits giving a slight twitch as Jack examined them. He swallowed when they were kissed and shy blue eyes looked up at him, a careful voice asking him to stay. His own eyes were wide, a bit vulnerable and uncertain at the gesture. It took him a moment to recover and he nodded with a small smile. “Yeah..I’ll stay Jackie..” he murmured softly, his paw shifting to cup his face gently. He didn’t move through, just…studying the sprite with a small smile on his muzzle. He took in those bright blue eyes, his thumb stroking gently at Jack’s cheek before he took a deep breath and sighed it out.

“Y’know Jackie…I wanted ta…ask ya somethin’..” Bunny said softly. “I know ya’ve been through a lot..an’ that we’ve had our differences in th’ past but…” He paused a moment before he took a breath and sighed it out, feeling as silly and nervous as a young buck courting his first doe. “I wanted ta say that..I care ‘bout ya..I care ‘bout ya and Haven in a way I haven’ cared for anyone in a long time.” He admitted softly. “Even b’fore ya became a Guardian, I was enchanted with ya I’ll admit.” Bunny knew his nose was red by now, but he continued. “I just…didn’ how how ta deal with it back then…and even now, m’not quite sure. S’been a long time since I’ve felt like this..“ Bunny’s gentle paw slowly slipped from his face just to hold Jack’s hand gently. “Now…I don’ want you to feel pressured at all…even if ya say no…ya ken still stay here an’ I’ll take care o’ the both o’ ya until ya find someone ya deem worth yer time but…” Bunny glanced away from those blue eyes that made him feel so weak before looking back to him. “But…I was wonderin’…if ya’d let me court ya? Earn the right ta be yer Alpha an’ all that.” He admitted, his ears back, nose flushed. 

Jack smiled softly when Bunny said he would stay, but Jack was surprised when Bunny’s paw moved to gently cup his cheek and the Pooka just…gazed at him with a soft, almost loving expression and Jack found himself staring back. He got lost in bright green eyes that were so kind and honest smiled softly in return as he felt Bunny’s thumb stroke over his cheek.

Jack listened when Bunny started to speak, and he soaked in everyword, his heart beat picking up as it started to pound against his chest in excitement as he listened to Bunny…confess his feelings of all things. Jack smiled as he listened, his eyes wide and happy as he gave a little joyful laugh. He felt tears of happiness well in his blue eyes and he smiled brightly, gazing back lovingly at Bunny as he watched the Pooka ask to court him, the Alpha’s nose flushed red with embarrassment and Jack thought it was absolutely adorable. Jack was nodding before Bunny even finished and Jack laughed with a teary smile. “Bunny…“ He said gently, absolutely beaming as his hands held tightly at Bunny’s paws. “I don’t need to court you to know that you are the sweetest, most selfless, and most generous person I’ve ever met…” Jack laughed, blushing himself. Jack felt so happy, far happier than he had in a long time. He felt excited and giddy, and there were nervous butterflies in his stomach but they were one of the best feelings he’s experienced in a long time. "You’ve given me and Haven so much, you’ve saved our lives, nursed us back to health with love and patience and have protected us from harm with everythng you had. You’ve given us a home and made us a family…and you don’t need earn your right to be my alpha, you’ve already proven to be far more than any omega could ever hope for….” Jack smiled warmly. “In fact, I think I’m the one who has to wonder…if I can earn the right to be an omega to such an alpha.” he said lovingly, gently cupping Bunny’s face in his pale hands.

Bunny’s ears lifted slightly when Jack began to talk, admiring the look on his face. It warmed his heart to see him smile so bright, it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d seen in a while. He listened and then smiled softly as cool hands framed his face and he chuckled softly. “Jack…ya don’ have ta earn anything…” He shifted then, moving to sit on the edge of the nest and gather Jack close to him. “Yer brave an’ ya always stand up fer what ya think is right. Yer strong an’ fearless, a downright beaut too…inside an’ out.” He leaned down, nuzzling noses with him gently before pressing his lips to Jack’s in a tender chaste kiss.

There was no force behind it at all, plenty of chance for Jack to pull away, but slowly, he pulled back and gathered Jack to his chest, his chin on top of his head. He purred low in his chest as he chinned the sprite, rubbing his scent into soft white strands. His Alpha instincts all but cooed in happiness, he had ached to do that for almost a month and a half now, to mark Jack as his own and let others know that he was under his protection. He slowly pulled back and smiled softly at the sprite before he leaned in to settle his forehead against Jack’s cradling him close, his eyes warm as he regarded the young omega. “Love ya Jackie…” He murmured softly, paws rubbing slow gentle circles on his lower back.

Jack smiled as Bunny spoke so sweetly to him and pulled him in close. Jack blushed at being called beautiful and he looked up shyly at Bunny, his face dropping in seriousness as his nose was nuzzled and he watched as Bunny slowly leaned on for the kiss. Jack felt as if his heart had stopped suddenly before taking off, pounding against his chest. Jack let his eyes slipped closed for the soft kiss, the heavy scent of an Alpha pulling him into it as he shyly returned the kiss. When they pulled away Jack was sure his cheeks were red, but he smiled, giving a little unbelieving laugh. He couldn’t fathom that this was really happening.

He blinked as he was then drawn closer and pressed against Bunny’s chest. Jack then felt the rub of the Alpha’s chin over his head and could smell his scent, washing over the omega. Jack closed his eyes, practically melting under the chinning and cooed softly, tears of happiness coming to his eyes. Bunny had marked him, had scented him. He was protected and he was safe now. Jack blinked up at Bunny when they pulled away slightly to rest against each other and Jack smiled, happiness flooding him and appeasing his instincts immensely. “I love you too…Aster…” he whispered back with a smile, trying out what he knew to be the Alpha’s real name.

Bunny smiled faintly. “North told ya my name huh?” He grumped a bit at that, having wanted to tell Jack himself, but he’d forgive North for it later. He smiled and purred softly to his newly claimed omega, giving one last chin before he slowly got up and moved to the crib. “C’mere kiddo..” He murmured, gently picking up the sleeping child and so gently chinning him as well, effectively claiming the boy as his own son. He was Orin’s but Omega or not, Bunny was going to take care of this little one along with his mother.

Once that was taken care of, he gently laid Haven back down into his crib, making his way over to the nest to stretch out on his side, arms opening and welcoming Jack to him. “C’mere Jack..let’s get some rest yeah?” He said with a small smile. Bunny wasn’t sure if he could actually sleep, but he knew he needed to at least get a little bit of rest in order to finish the room. “If ya want…ya can stay in here with me. There’s enough room fer us ta share if ya like..” Bunny murmured, pulling Jack to him, rubbing up and down his back in a slow soothing motion.

Jack smiled softly, unsure of Bunny’s reaction to knowing his name. Jack looked down and tilted his head slightly. “Is…is it alright if I call you that?” He wondered shyly, looking up questioningly at Bunny. Maybe that name held too many bad memories for the alpha. Jack smiled softly as he was chinned once again and he watched as Bunny got up to walk over to the crib. Jack sat up slowly, his breath catching in his throat as he watched his new Alpha lift his son and gently chin him. Tears slowly built in Jack’s eyes and he smiled, nearly beaming as he watched one of his oldest dreams come true, that he would find a kind, loving Alpha, and that he would accept any children that he had and make them his own. 

He watched as Bunny accepted and claimed the little boy as his son and Jack smiled as he watched his new alpha gently lay Haven back down in his crib. Haven was no long just Jack’s son, but now he was their son and Jack couldn’t be happier. Jack had found his Alpha, and Haven had gained a father. Jack welcomed Bunny back to bed, smiling up at him and settled into Bunny’s arms with a content sigh, nosing into his alpha’s strong chest and relaxing against Bunny. At the suggestion of living in the same room with Bunny, Jack nodded and smiled up at the alpha. “Yes, I’d love that…” He smiled and nuzzled into Bunny’s chest. “I’m so happy, Bunny…” Jack beamed, happy tears welling and slipping as he hugged Bunny close. 

Bunny smiled and sighed, gathering Jack, rubbing over his back as he spoke, “Yeh, I’d prefer it actually..” He smiled down at the sprite, nosing into his hair. “Only you get to tho.” Bunny said lowly, taking a breath and sighing it out comfortably, his ears low and eyes closed. When Jack said he was happy, Bunny chuckled lowly. “Good…then m’doin’ this Alpha thing right.” He said lowly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Get some rest luv…” He held Jack all night, even as they shifted around in the nest. It was a deep contented sleep, even Haven slept through the night.

The next morning, Bunny stirred, on his back with a slight weight on top of him. He stretched and yawned, slowly waking up and looking to see just what was going on. Jack was sleeping on top of him and Bunny’s heart warmed. He looked beautiful resting there, and he didn’t dare move just yet. He stayed there, watching Jack sleep for about half an hour before the sprite rolled off him and freed him. He pressed a kiss to his temple gently before he got up and made his way to the crib where Haven was looking up at him with a little giggle. “C’mon lil mate…let’s get some breakfast huh?” He whispered, grabbing the boy’s sling and putting it around his neck. He lifted Haven and tucked him into place securely and made his way into the kitchen to make Jack a nice breakfast.

Jack woke slowly the next morning, blinking sleepily into the morning light that beamed in from the window and he sighed and stretched, his hand spreading out to try and find his Alpha but he noticed with a frown that he was alone in the bed. He blinked groggily and sat up, looking around slowly, his hair completely disheveled and sticking out in all different directions. The omega yawned, remembering the night before and smiled at the memory, of how he and Bunny were mates now. Jack sat up and slipped from the bed nest before automatically walking over to the crib as he rubbed his eyes only to blink at the empty crib that he found. Jack ventured out into the hall and followed it to the kitchen, smiling as he found his mate and child. He was surprised to see his mate had made him breakfast and Jack thanked him and have him a sleepy kiss as Haven cooed for his mother, wanting to be nursed. Jack happily accepted the little boy and smiled at Bunny as he watched the other cook breakfast. Their life had completely changed now but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Bunny had been true in his promise to finish the new rooms and by the end of the day and with some help from Jack, Haven had his own room. Bunny moved the crib into the room, which Jack knew would take some getting used to, having his baby not so close to him anymore as they slept at night, but he knew they were safe under Bunny’s care. 

Haven regarded the room with wide, curious eyes as Jack showed him his new room, his toys making the little baby giggle. It was a full day for all three and soon, it was time for bed. Jack had finished nursing Haven and had laid him down to sleep in his new room, leaving the door cracked so they could hear Haven should he need attention during the night. Jack undressed quietly and slipped into his sleep clothes as he readied for bed, Bunny doing the same thing as the Alpha pulled back the sheets. Jack glanced over at Bunny, a rare silence had fallen between them as Jack wondered when Bunny would…seal their mating. Jack had mentally prepared for it, and he did want it, but in all his experiences, the first mating had always been rough and demanding, an Alpha asserting his ownership over the omega and Jack was not particularly looking forward to having a limp and bruises for the next for days. The sprite wondered how rough Bunny would be with him, being as the alpha was very strong indeed.

It had been a rather lovely day, together as a family, they had finished up the last room and then put all of Haven’s new things inside of it: his crib and changing table, his chest of drawers and all his toys. He even mixed up one of his quick drying paints to color the walls how Jack liked. Haven seemed to really like his room, complete with a mobile and a window to let sunshine in. 

As the day ended, Bunny was rearranging the nest, settling down and just watching Jack as he undressed. The sprite had put on weight under Bunny’s careful watch, and he looked well nourished with a healthy glow. He wanted to take the next step, but he wasn’t going to until Jack felt he was ready. When he settled down, he gently held his arms out for Jack adn when the sprite came to him, he nuzzled at his hair, taking a soft breath and sighing it out contentedly. “Ya alright Jackie?” He asked softly, looking down at him. “Ya look like ya got somethin’ on yer mind?” Bunny nuzzled him, giving a gently grooming of his cheek and jawline in an attempt to soothe his new Omega.

Jack smiled softly as he was welcomed into Bunny’s arms and Jack nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. “Y-yeah…I think so…” he answered softly, smiling up at the alpha. He usually, when Alpha’s claimed omegas, they wasted no time in mating with them, but Bunny hadn’t made advances the previous night and he didn’t appear to be making them tonight…and it worried Jack a little. What if he wasn’t what Bunny wanted? What if he wasnt attractive enough for Bunny and didn’t please his Alpha? Perhaps Bunny wasn’t so eager to do it because Jack wasn’t a pooka, but human instead. Jack didn’t know how to ask Bunny, how to find out if Bunny…was having second thoughts about making Jack his mate.

Jack sighed softly under the gentle grooming, the small gesture making him want to ask. “Bunny…” he started, not sure how to pick the words. “Are you…I mean…do you not want to…mate with me because I’m…you know…not a Pooka?” he asked softly, looking down at his hands as he expected the worst. “Its just…you haven’t…you know…” Jack swallowed. It was hard to try and get across what he was trying to say.

Bunny startled then, blinking and pausing mid lick to lean back and look at him. “Jack…No….I don’ care ‘bout ya bein’ a human or a Pooka..I love ya for who ya are..” he nuzzled against him gently, a carefully paw tipping his face up as he spoke. “I jus’ know…that ya’ve had it rough fer a while….I didn’ wanna force ya inta anything if ya weren’t ready..” He said softly, his ears back. “Plus ya’ve been recoverin’ still from havin’ Haven and y’know yer body better than me…I didn’ want ta try anything if ya weren’t up for it either.”

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and spoke softly. “I love ya Jack…an’ Moon know yer a beaut…and if ya feel up to it…we ken make this all official y’know? If not…then et ken wait…doesn’ change how I feel ‘bout ya.” Bunny slowly moved, nosing into his neck gently and waiting for his reply. Gentle paws slipped down to rub small circles on the small of Jack’s back.

Jack timidly looked up at Bunny as his face was gently tilted up and he listened as his mate spoke, and could tell he was speaking honestly from the senseriety in his green eyes. Jack smiled gently, believing Bunny and he looked down, feeling a little silly for doubting his mate. Jack leaned in slightly as Bunny nosed into his neck and he closed his eyes, sighing softly as he felt his mate’s warm paws running soothingly at his back.

“I’d like to…make it official.” he clarified softly, opening his eyes to look at Bunny. He gave a soft laugh then, looking down again at his hands as they worried the hem of his sleep shirt. “You’d think I wouldn’t be so nervous…considering…” he smiled sheepishly. Jack had been mated and bred several times, but this time, he wasn’t mating with some strange alpha who has found him in the woods during his heat…this was Bunny…and Jack loved him, and Jack knew Bunny returned the affections. But he had never had truly kaffectionate experiences with sex before and he was worried he’d mess it up somehow.

Bunny gave a small smile then. “Don’ me nervous mate…just lemme take care o’ ya..” He murmured, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lip. It was gentle like before, but slowly, carefully, he started to deepen it, alert to Jack and his body language. “Jus’ lemme know if ya need me to stop yeah?” He murmured against Jack’s lips, looking into his eyes before he shifted to sitting up, pulling Jack into his lap. One paw rested gently on the back of his head, ruffling and playing in soft bright strands as he continued to kiss, only breaking for a moment to snatch a breath before returning to it.

Slowly, he deepened it a bit more, finding the perfect fit of his muzzle against the omega’s lips. It made his fur bristle at the sensation, it was like a shiver of cold down his spine, but in the best of ways. He sighed through his nose, a low purr of pleasure rumbling in his chest as he gently suckled on Jack’s lower lip, seeking entrance to his mouth, wanting to taste Jack. Bunny would leave it up to Jack though, he would go at his pace and no faster.

Jack smiled softly at Bunny before he is expression slowly fell seriously as the alpha slowly leaned in and kissed him. Jack let his eyes slip closed slowly, shyly returning the slow, gentle kiss and sighed gently into it. He looked up at Bunny when the alpha quietly murmured against his lips and Jack nodded softly. “Y-yeah…”

Jack moved slowly with Bunny as his mate sat up and Jack shifted carefully into his mate’s lap. Their lips met again and Jack’s eyes closed, his head tilting slightly to find the perfect way to kiss, fitting together nicely and Jack threaded his thin fingers through the thick fur on Bunny’s chest, feeling its softness as he enjoyed the gentle, careful kisses. He hadn’t expected Bunny to be so gentle, perhaps it wouldn’t last, but Jack was going to make sure to enjoy it while it did. Jack felt the butterflies in his stomach again and he gave a little pant against Bunny’s lips as the Pooka suckled gently on his lower lip and after a moment, Jack hesitantly opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out to meet Bunny’s as he allowed the other in and deepened the kiss. Jack did a full body shiver at the taste and he tilted his head, giving a soft pant as he shyly pressed his tongue against Bunny’s.

Bunny couldn’t hold back the deep purring that pulled up from him, the noise pleased and not aggressive in the least. The taste that met him made his fur fluff a bit more, it was sweet and sharp, like the first breath on a snowy winter’s day. He felt their magics brush and curl about one another and he shivered slightly as well, giving a soft suckle on the small tongue that timidly brush against his own. He knew Jack was scared, but he was going to make sure that his Omega was well cared for and knew that he was loved.

Slowly, he pulled back from Jack’s lips, careful paws slowly slipping down to tuck under the hem of his sleepshirt, and he bit back a groan when he felt just how soft Jack was under his touch. He slowly pulled back from Jack’s lips, his head dipping down to press slow licks along his jawline and down to his neck. Carefully, he was inspecting Jack’s neck, licking and suckling so softly, finding sensitive spots, ears alert for any little noises. Carefully his hands slipped his shirt further up and then over Jack’s head, having to part from his neck for just a moment. He saw Orin’s mark and he huffed lowly, he’d handle -that- later…right now…this was for Jack.

Gently, he rolled them, so Jack was on his back and comfortable, Bunny lowering his head to admire his chest gently. “D’they hurt?” He asked lowly, rubbing the soft plane of his nose over the soft plump swell of his breast, placing a gentle kiss just under his nipple, one careful paw stroking softly over the other breast, his eyes on Jack as he waited for his answer.

Jack enjoyed the slow kissing, it was far better than the brutal, clashing teeth and gums sort of kissing that Alpha’s usually wanted. This was slow and carefull and it helped Jack to relax, he sighed softly as his tongue was suckled and he threaded his hands slowly through Bunny’s thick chest fur, feeling the strong muscles hidden there. He gave a soft pant as Bunny pulled away, breaking their kiss and Jack’s blue eyes had darkened slightly, the winter spirit’s face flushed as he blushed a little. The soft paws finding the hem of his shirt were so slow and careful, and he was grateful for the slow pace. “Mn…” He closed his eyes and panted softly when Bunny trailed soft licks and kisses down his jawline and neck, the omega tilting his head to let the alpha have better access. Bunny’s paws lifted his shirt and Jack encouraged them, his hands gently leading Bunny’s arms as his shirt slid up and over his head. Jack’s hair was shuffled slightly from the fabric and he looked down shyly as his torso was exposed to his alpha. When Bunny gently rolled them around, Jack slowly eased himself back to lie against the pillows and sheets, looking up at Bunny as the larger male slowly leaned over him. Jack watched Bunny gently admire his chest, the flat nose brushing under the swell of one breast and Jack’s breath hitched softly at the soft kiss under his sensitive nipple. 

“Mn…” he panted, closing his eyes as the other side of his chest was stroked with a gentle paw. At the question, Jack opened his eyes to watch Bunny. “A little…they’re just…really sensitive…” he said softly. He was torn, because they did hurt, Haven was getting stronger and his gums were hardening a little and so Jack’s chest was tender to say the least, but when Bunny paid such gentle attention to them, the pain mingled with pleasure and it actually felt good. “But…when you do that…it feels g-good…” he added slowly, his hands going up to thread through the fur on Bunny’s arms.

“Yeh?” He tilting his head and smiled softly. “Long as it feels good. Lemme know if I’m too rough alrigh’?” Bunny continued his gentle exploration of Jack’s chest with careful paws and even more careful mouthwork. He placed delicate suckles and licks all over Jack’s chest. He nosed at the soft swells lapping delicately at the perked nipples, smiling slightly against pale skin at the soft noises he pulled from Jack. 

His nose picked up the delicate scent of Jack’s arousal and he shifted, his paws slipping down to settle at his waist and he stilled there, pressing soft kisses down along Jack’s stomach to nose along his waistband. He purred deep in his chest at the stronger scent, he felt himself starting to slip from his sheath and his breath hitched. Bunny ignored the sensation though, he wanted to focus on Jack.

Only with Jack’s permission did he carefully slip his pants down and off along with his underwear. He shifted and eased back to just…look at him. Dark green eyes trailed over him and he smiled softly. “Yer a beaut Jack…pretty as ken be.” He murmured softly, leaning down to press soft kisses and wide strokes of his tongue along lean strong thighs.

Jack nodded and let Bunny continue, the sprite’s breath hitching softly as the alpha kissed and licked ever to gently over his chest. Jack’s hands slowly came up and threaded over Bunny’s neck and at the base of his ears, encouraging the alpha as he affectionately nosed into Jack’s chest. “Ah…ngh…” Jack closed his eyes at the sensation, arching slightly as the rough tongue delicately grazed over his perked nipples and the swell of his breasts. It felt so sensitive, the omega tried not to squirm as he felt his arousal grow and his entrance start to slick. 

Jack let Bunny slowly kiss and travel down his stomach to the waistband of his pants and Jack shakily nodded his permission when Bunny asked. Jack looked down when he was fully exposed to his alpha, a bright blush apparent across his features as he avoided eye contact for a moment. Only when Bunny spoke so softly to him, complementing his appearance did he look up hesitantly, and gave a small, nervous smile. “T-thanks, Bun…” He replied softly, once again averting his gaze as he slowly tried to relax, letting his legs fall open slightly to give the alpha more space. Jack’s slick had started to build in him, he could feel it pooling, and his length was already half hard against his stomach, a testament to how excited Jack was. Jack leaned back, taking a few steadying breaths as Bunny leaned down to kiss and lick gently at his trembling thighs. Jack gave a little twitch, a small noise making itself known in his throat. The omega shivered slightly, feeling his slick start to seep out of him and drip onto the sheets. Jack frowned in disgust, a bright blush across his cheeks, embarrassed of his omega traits. 

Bunny of course saw Jack’s nervous body language, he could smell it, but he kept his place very slow and careful. His drew a breath when he leaned back watching Jack’s body as it reacted, a low groan in his chest as he watched the slick drip along his skin. “All tha’ fer me huh?” He murmured softly, gentle paws slipping under Jack’s bottom and lifting him up delicately. He nosed right above Jacks’ entrance before smoothing his tongue over it. The slick combined with his saliva to make a rather lewd noise as he gently supported Jack, carefully pressing his tongue in slow and deep, purring nonstop.

He lifted dark green eyes to watch Jack, to take in his reaction, his ears up and alert for any noises that he pulled form his little omega. Slowly he pulled away from his entrance, licking the slick from around his muzzle before he moved to tend to Jack’s smaller cock. In a fluid motion, he took him completely, continuing to purr. Carefully, he moved his head, teasing and suckling softly, his ears tipping back in contentment. He could feel Jack’s movements, hear his voice lifting just for him…and it made his instincts rather pleased.

Jack blushed and lowered his gaze, rather embarrassed by the way his body worked. He had never liked that part of being an omega, he just thought it was a nusance and disgusting. When Bunny spoke, Jack lifted his eyes To his Alpha and noticed that Bunny actually liked how his body was reacting. Of course he did, he was an alpha after all. Jack however was not expecting to Bunny gently lift his hips up and nuzzle him before suddenly, the rough flat of the pooka’s tongue was being pressed against his weeping entrance and Jack jolted, his hands flying down to grasp tightly at the quilts beneath him. Jack gasped, his eyes widening before they screwed tightly shut and the little omega arched with a cry, his head falling back against the pillows. “A-Aster!” he gasped, his body trembling as his sensitive entrance was slowly prodded with the Alpha’s hot tongue. More slick slipped from him due to the sudden stimulation and Jack panted, trembling when Bunny pulled away. Jack stared up at his alpha, his eyes glazed and lidded as his chest rose and fell as he panted softly, watching Bunny lick away at the slick on his muzzle. Jack had never seen anything like it, but Moon, did it send a bolt of heat straight down to his lower regions.

He watched then as the alpha continued, this time taking him into his mouth and Jack keened, his teeth gritting as he arched under his alpha. “Aster…Ah!” he whimpered, his cheeks flushing hot and a thick string of slick poured from him and dripped down into the quilts. Jack did a full body shudder, his legs trembling and his hips giving a little jolt into his Alpha’s hot mouth as Bunny began suckling. “P-please! Oh moon…” Jack panted breathlessly, feeling his lower regions simply ache in arousal, his omega instincts demanding more as more slick dripped thickly from him.

Bunny was fully intent on pulling Jack over the edge first, not only would it feel good, it would help him relax and perhaps reassure him that he wasn’t in any danger, that Bunny wasn’t going to hurt him. He felt the little jolts and arches that Jack’s body was going through, shifting and pulling Jack’s legs over his shoulders, continuing to move. He bobbed his head slowly, curling his tongue around Jack’s smaller cock, one paw reaching down to tend to that tempting dripping entrance.

Withdrawing his claws, one digit slowly pressed inside, gentle and careful as he began to move it, feeling the tight muscles constrict around him. He gently began to massage at the inner walls, attempting to get it to relax and press further in, seeking that one delicate bundle of nerves. He wanted Jack to trust that Bunny would make him feel good, that he would take care of him and make sure that he was satisfied. He continued his movements, taking in the subtle twitches of Jack’s body, remembering and relishing in them.

Jack whimpered, panting as he squirmed, at his Alpha’s mercy as the older male moved his head, suckling so slowly and intently. Pleasured tears built up in Jack’s eyes, and he moaned softly as Bunny gently moved Jack’s legs to rest over his shoulders. Jack tightened his legs, his heels digging into Bunny’s back as if to pull him in closer. Jack used the leverage to roll his hips up, giving little tiny thrusts into the hot mouth of his Alpha. Jack panted, his chest heaving and falling as his head tossed, the Omega trying to control his urge to release. He didn’t want to just yet, not wanting to seem so easy, but when Jack felt that gentle, furry finger prob at his entrance, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. 

“Ahh…hah~” Jack’s hands reached up to curl into the fur of Bunny’s head, massaging the base of the alpha’s ears as encouragement. Jack squirmed as he felt Bunny’s finger gently work its way into him, and Jack’s walls clenched and relaxed, the omega’s body quickly relaxing to open up for the alpha. Slick slipped around inside him, aiding Bunny’s finger to slip in deeper and Jack mewled when his prostate was pressed against firmly and Jack did a full body shudder, his back arching and his fingers clutching tight at Bunny’s head, the spirit trying his best to keep from spreading frost over the alpha. “Aster…I’m…Ahh!” Jack cried out loudly as his body gave a jolt and he came, his entrance clenching tightly around Bunny’s finger as more slick dripped thickly from him and the omega shuddered, whimpering as he rode through the waves of his orgasm. 

The rubbing on his ears made him moan about his mouthful, picking up the pace a bit to get him closer and closer. He peeked open dark eyes, watching Jack as he came, the cum slicking his tongue and he swallowed it easily. It tasted almost sweet, a bit like mint. He felt a bristle of frost on the back of his head, but it wasn’t that bad, it was actually pretty nice. Slowly, he drew away his mouth and pressed soft kissed to Jack’s stomach, his tongue slowly lapping at him, his finger still gently working before he slow withdrew and let Jack down into the afterglow. “How ya feelin’ love?” He asked softly, looking up at Jack. He was beautiful, flushed and trembling…it made the need to protect the sprite hike even higher, he didn’t want anyone else to touch Jack, to make him hurt or bleed, this was what Jack deserved. Respect, kind touches and gentle love.

As Jack recovered, he moved up to kiss him softly before he reached to the table next to the nest. He knew that eventually he’d be doing this and had prepared himself. Jack had had a very rough pregnancy, the last thing they needed for him to accidentally get pregnant again, especially with his after-birth heat so close at hand. Bunny pulled back a foil packet in his paw which he held onto as he nuzzled into Jack, purring low and soft. “Wanna keep goin’?” His voice was gentle as his empty paw rubbed gently up and down Jack’s side, the pooka pressing soft kisses to Jack’s jaw and neck.

The gentle lapping and kisses to his stomach made Jack twitch slightly, the omega over sensitive and floating in the afterglow of his orgasm. He panted softly, his eyes lidded and glazed as he watched his Alpha, giving a shudder as the finger in him was slowly withdrawn and a heavy trail of slick followed it, slowly seeping out of the omega. Jack was too busy recovering to notice it and instead smiled softly up at Bunny. 

“I feel…great…” He admitted honestly, smiling despite himself. He hadn’t ever taken much pleasure from mating or breeding, but with Bunny, he never knew he cold feel this way. He returned the kiss lazily, his body pleasantly boneless and humming in the afterglow. They pulled apart and Jack looked down to notice his alpha’s neglected erection and Jack frowned up at Bunny, worried he hadn’t been pleasing his alpha the way he should have been. “But…what about you?” He asked softly, his pale hands coming up to thread affectionately through Bunny’s shoulder fur. As an answer to his question, Jack watched Bunny as he reached over the nestside table of all things and retrieved a little foil packet. 

Jack looked up at Bunny when he suggested to keep going and Jack nodded with a smile, leaning up to shyly kiss his alpha, hoping Bunny wouldn’t mind him being so bold. “Y-yes…don’t stop.” He pleaded softly, and watched Bunny fiddle with the little packet. Jack raised an eyebrow, a bit confused as to what it was and what Bunny was doing with it. “What…what is that?” He asked curiously, eyeing the little thing and hoped he didn’t sound too stupid. He did feel a little silly asking, but maybe it was a Pooka thing. 

He smiled at the kiss and returned it easily. “Don’ ever be afraid ta kiss me Jackie. I like it as much as you do..” he nuzzled noses with him. “Y’don’t ever have ta be scared of me okay? I won’t ever hurt ya…unless ya directly ask me too.” Bunny reassured him. When Jack told him to keep going, he shifted to open the packet easily with a tug of his teeth and then chuckled at Jack’s curious question. “It’s called a condom. Humans made ‘em t’keep from getting one another pregnant.” He shifted back so Jack could see as he slipped it on. “See? Goes on jus’ like that..” 

Bunny leaned forward and nuzzled him. “M’wearin’ this because ya had a hard delivery with Haven…yer still recoverin’ and we don’ want any accidents..” He pressed a soft hot kiss to his lips before he continued to speak. “We’re gonna go at yer pace Jackie…C’mere..” He gently shifted them again, rolling them over so he was on his back and Jack was perched on his lap. Bunny took a breath and let it out slowly as he felt his cock settle between Jack’s slickened cheeks. “Take yer time Jack..” He crooned softly, his paws on the boy’s hips massaging slow gentle circles over them with his thumbs.

Jack smiled softly as Bunny reassured him to never feel afraid to kiss him. Jack was grateful for that, he rather liked kissing Bunny. He watched curiously as Bunny pulled out the condom and showed him how it slipped on. Jack stared at it, then glance up at Bunny. “It…prevents pregnancy?” He asked in amazement and laughed bitterly at the thought of having those when he had been younger. “What I wouldn’t have done to get my hands on a few of those…” He mused softly. He realized then that Bunny didn’t plan to breed him and impregnate him and it was honestly a huge relief off of Jack. He had been prepared to be a good omega and take his alpha’s seed and give him a litter nine months later, but now with that option dashed, he felt more relaxed and more eager for their mating. 

Jack let Bunny shift them and Jack settled on top of Bunny, bracing his pale hands on the pooka’s strong chest. Jack was a little confused at first with this position, but he then realized, as Bunny spoke, that Bunny was going to let Jack have some control. It relieved Jack but in another way it made him nervous. He had to make sure he did everything right, usually the alpha took the lead and the omega was made to just spread legs and take it. Jack smiled down at his mate gently, a little nervous as he shifted around, getting comfortable. “Will you…help me?” He asked gently, not sure he would do everything right, he hadn’t learned yet what pleased his new alpha. 

Jack slowly sat up a little and rolled his hips slowly down over Bunny’s, biting his lip as his sensitive entrance slid over the alpha’s large cock, effectively slicking it. Jack knew his body was prepared to take the alpha, and he knew that he had relaxed even more thanks to his previous orgasm. He shuddered as he felt his entrance weep with slick, slipping out and coating Bunny’s cock with warm, slippery fluids. Jack’s entrance was gaping slightly, his body fully prepared to accept the large length of the alpha and Jack timidly reached behind him to grasp Bunny’s cock, giving it a few testing strokes as he felt how slick and how hot it was in his hand, as well as how well endowed his alpha was. 

Jack leaned forward slightly and slowly guided the tip of Bunny’s cock to his entrance. Jack took a deep breath, not having taken an alpha in over ten months before he very slowly, started to ease himself down. The tip of his alpha slipped in easily at first, Jack being so wet with slick, but as Bunny’s girth thickened, Jack found his walls stretching wide to accommodate the large length and he gasped, his face pinching in pain but he slowly continued to seat himself. Jack trembled, his other hands coming up to grasp tightly at Bunny’s chest fur as he panted, gulping down a swallow as he moved to push himself down all the way. 

“Ahhng!” He cried out, his body trembling as he tried to adjust, tears welling in his eyes as he panted slow, his mouth gaping open as he simply sat there and tried to breathe, watery blue eyes staring down into green, pinched eyes pleading as he tried to manage through the pain. 

“O’course love..” he murmured softly and shifted, letting Jack do as he pleased. When Jack’s cool hand stroked along his length, his breath hitched and he moaned lowly, a shiver going through him. “Easy Jackie..” he soothed and growled low, gripping the sprite’s hips lightly. It felt so amazing, it had been so long since he’d done this that he had to grit his teeth to keep from gripping Jack’s hips tighter than he should. He happened to look up as Jack seated himself completely, a loud low moan pulling from him. The sprite was incredibly tight around him, and as good as it felt, he could see the pain on Jack’s face. That wouldn’t do.

“E-easy Jack..” He murmured, paws moving to cup under his rear and lift him up enough so that pain eased form his features. “Shhh shh….jus’ take it slow luv…no rush.” Bunny soothed at Jack’s protests. “I don’ wanna hurtcha…” He shifted, moving to lick gently at his cheeks. “Let’s jus’ take it a bit at a time yeah?” He slowly lowered Jack, a low deep purr in his chest, eyes gauging his omega’s reaction. The second he saw pain, he would stop his movement to let Jack get used to being stretched out. He distracted Jacks with soft licks and kisses, gentle murmurings of praise and soft nibbles on his neck.

Jack grit his teeth, frowning deeply at his own apparent inability to take his alpha in flawlessly. “N-no…I can do it…” he protested even as tears slipped down his cheeks but was hushed by Bunny and he couldn’t help the release of breath that came when he was lifted and the tight, painful pressure was released and he could breathe again. Jack frowned, displeased with himself but nodded, listening to Bunny. He let Bunny help him, and slowly, he tried to ease himself down again, but whenever he would feel pain, his alpha would sense it and Bunny would stop and let Jack adjust. Jack’s trembling eased as he relaxed, Bunny’s soft words of praise and encouragement adding to that, as well as the loving kisses over his neck to distract him. It took a while, but eventually, Jack was easing himself down and seated himself completely, taking in all of Bunny’s length. It was still tight, but it wasn’t as painful and Jack found it was easier to breathe as he sat there, letting himself take a moment to adjust. Jack moaned softly, his hands cupping Bunny’s face and neck, leaning forward slightly to kiss Bunny. Jack’s kisses were hot and passionate, wanting his alpha closer. “I’m…I’m okay…” he whispered against Bunny’s lips as he paused for a moment to breathe between the kisses, panting softly. Jack’s walls were practically suckling around Bunny’s length, hugging snuggly around him and Jack hoped he please his Alpha. Jack braced his hands gently on Bunny’s furry shoulders and swallowing thickly, very slowly started to move, giving little rolls of his hips, rocking forward and back as the cock inside him tugged snugly against his walls. “Nghh…” Jack moaned, his mouth falling open to pant hotly as his fingers curled tightly into Bunny’s fur. Bunny filled and stretched him so wide and pressed in so deep, at first Jack had felt as if he would be split in two. Though it was still tight, it felt so good and Jack found himself trembling in pleasure as he slowly rolled his hips forward and back again. “Mn…A-Aster…” he moaned wantonly.

“Mmn…tha’s it luv, nice an’ slow..” He purred as Jack slowly adjusted and finally fit him completely. Bunny let out a hot breath he’d been holding and shivered underneath him. “Mn..” He all but growled in pleasure, looking up at Jack with admiration. “Good job Jackie…See? No need ta rush..” He cooed lowly, watching as Jack adjusted. “How’s it feel huh?” Bunny asked softly, his voice dropping into a low groan as Jack shifted and moved adjusting to him inside. It was tight and warm, not incredibly hot, but it was like a glove, a comfortable snug fit that couldn’t have been more perfect.

He welcomed Jack to him when he leaned in to kiss, returning it deeply, his paws moving to massage up the curve of his rear and up his back lightly. “Nn..” He parted from the kiss, purring low in his chest. “Move when yer ready luv..” Bunny smiled a bit as he just took in Jack’s flushed expression, ears back in contentment. “Bet ya don’ even know how beautiful ya are lookin’ like that..” He murmured, a paw settling on one of the hands on his chest, giving a small squeeze as he watched.

When Jack started to move, he didn’t bite back a deep growling groan, looking up at the omega as he slowly began to move. His thighs shook slightly, the Pooka fighting his instincts down to thrust up, and he let Jack go at his pace. When his name dripped from the pale spirit’s lips, his heart warmed and he purred lowly. “Wha’ is it Jackie huh?” He asked softly, shifting to tug some pillows under his back so he was at an incline, holding Jack close to him as he moved. “Feelin’ good? Cuz Moon above I am…” He shuddered and licked at his neck softly. “Ya feel amazin’…”

The hot pressure that pressed so tightly into him and filled him so completely had Jack panted lowly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed in pleasure. Jack blushed at the complement and kept rolling his hips gently, back and forth over the Alpha’s length. Jack own, smaller cock twitched, hard against the boy’s stomach as it brushed against the soft underbelly fur of Bunny and slowly beaded little pearls of slick. Bunny’s paws on his lower back and rear caused Jack to moan, pushing back slightly into the gentle touch. Jack blushed when Bunny complemented how he felt, and Jack bit his lip, trying to hold back his voice as he whimpered softly.

“Mn…it’s so…h-hot…” Jack moaned, his eyes closing as he worried his bottom lip between perfect white teeth, his brows drawn tight together. Bunny was like a furnace in him, warming him up from the inside and making him melt under his touch. Jack rolled forward again and he felt more slick slid from him, coating the hot length in him and helping him slide in and out easier. Jack pushed himself up a bit, about half way before slowly letting himself down again, whimpering at the feeling and the sound of his slick lewdly making wet noises from the movement. “Ohh…Moon…Aster, you feel so g-good!” he moaned as answer to his Alpha’s question with a hot blush, opening his eyes to stare down lustfully at his alpha. Jack leaned forward slightly, bracing against Bunny’s chest as he started to rock back and forth a little faster, Bunny’s length stretching him wonderfully. Jack’s swelled chest swayed slightly with his body movements, his nipples perked as pleasure made Jack’s body start to sweat and tremble.

“M’glad..” He murmured, low growls of pleasure rumbling from him as Jack moved his hips, slowly getting into the pace he liked. “B-bloody..mmmf..” He groaned and clung to Jack as the sprite moved his hips just a bit faster. Dark green eyes fell on those soft swaying breasts and he leaned in pressing soft suckles and licks along sensitive flesh. He was mindful though, with Jack caught up in his need to be a ‘perfect omega’, he knew the sprite wouldn’t take kindly to Bunny taking milk that was meant for Haven. So the suckles were pressed to the sweet swell of his breasts, his paws coming to cup them gently, smoothing the pads of his digits over the sensitive nipples to add more sensation.

Slowly, as Jack got more used to him, Bunny gave a gentle cant of his hips up, meeting Jack’s movements and even adding just a little pressure behind them, grinding slightly against the snug wet warmth that wrapped around him. Bunny didn’t care that the fine fur of his stomach was wet, it could be easily handled, but the look on Jack’s face..knowing that he was probably the only one to ever see it made him smirk with pride. “Lemme k-know..if ya get tired mate..we ken change it up..” He managed to get out, low growls of pleasure stuttering his speech. He turned to Jack’s neck then, licking and suckling at Orin’s mating mark, well and truly prepared to replace it with his own. 

Jack bit his lip, moaning as he focused on moving his hips, rocking back and forth over Bunny’s length. Jack stared down at Bunny with heavy, lidded eyes, whimpering as his alpha gave attention to his chest. Jack keened softly, his eyes pinching closed as he shuddered, the soft kisses and suckling of the swell of his breasts sending pleasure straight down his spine. He moaned when Bunny’s paws gently cupped his breasts and his mouth fell open to pant hotly. A rough pad of Bunny’s thumb gently grazed over his sensitive nipple and Jack felt more slick slip wetly from him, sliding down around Bunny’s cock.

“Ahh! Aster…” he moaned, his hips jerking as his alpha gave a little roll up to meet him. Jack then cupped Bunny’s face in his pale hands, kissing the alpha hastily and whimpering into it, encouraging his alpha to take over. “P-please…I…I want…” he pleaded with a whimper, moaning and sitting up, tugging at Bunny’s fur, wanting his alpha to flip their positions. Jack threaded his hands through Bunny’s fur, his fingers massaging at the base of Bunny’s large ears. “Please…” He tried, not knowing how to tell his alpha that he wanted to be under him and take him with wide spread legs as Bunny mated him. Jack’s instincts called for him to submit, and thats just what Jack wanted to do. “Mate me, Aster…please…” he encouraged softly, his lips kissing pleadingly at Bunny’s jawline.

The low pleading noises from Jack made him growl and moan lowly before he purred and kissed him deeply. “Yer wish is my command luv..” he murmured and gently shifted, his paws slipping under the soft curve of Jack’s rear and slowly pulled out with a hot pant. “Lay this way..” So gently, he turned Jack over onto his back, so that he was comfortable. He shifted then, pressing his way easily between Jack’s lithe legs, letting them wrap around him as he lined himself up and slowly pressing in. “Mmf..” Bunny huffed lowly through his nose, his cock giving a twitch and he stilled for a moment, watching Jack’s face. Carefully, he reseated himself, able to press in and grind against the omega’s prostate.

He settled his weight down, pressing himself against Jack to sate his instincts, he didn’t want his omega to escape. He nosed against the sprite’ neck, dragging his teeth slightly against the offensive mark, his hips started to pick up a slow pace, deep and punctuating but careful none the less. He would let Jack guide him, using the pressure of the heels on his back as an indicator of how fast he should go. His fur raised in dominance as he carefully held Jack down, adjusting his legs to get proper leverage to thrust into the smaller welcoming body of his mate. “Mnnnf…Jack..Jack~” He moaned his omega’s name, his thighs shaking slightly with his efforts, moving to keep up with Jack’s pleas. He wanted his mate to be satisfied, utterly and completely.

Jack panted as he was shifted and switched positions with Bunny, laying comfortably back against the best of quilts. Jack shivered from the loss of his alpha, his body aching to be filled so completely again and Jack’s hands pulled at Bunny as he eagerly spread his legs for his alpha. “Please…” he pleaded, his entrance weeping with slick as he watched Bunny with lidded eyes. He keened in pleasure as his alpha moved to settle between his legs and slowly pushed in to fill the omega once again. Jack let out a soft whimper of want, needing Bunny closer. He gasped and arched slightly as his alpha pressed against his prostate and Jack trembled, his voice pouring out at the sensation.

Jack clung to Bunny, happy when his alpha pressed his weight down on him, restricting Jack’s movements. Jack’s omega instincts trembled and submitted under Bunny, Jack clinging tight to the Pooka as his legs wrapped tight around him, his heels digging into his Alpha’s back as he moaned, mewling encouragingly. “Aster! A-aster!” he mewled, his voice pitching higher as he felt Bunny move in him. Jack felt heat pool tightly within him, his smaller cock brushing against Bunny’s fur and stomach. He panted, his mouth open as mewls and moans poured shamelessly from him. Jack shivered as he felt Bunny’s teeth graze over Orin’s mating mark, and he knew his alpha would mark him as his soon and he was glad for it.

He followed along with Jack’s nudging, picking the pace up a big faster, shifting so that he wasn’t mercilessly pressing against his prostate. He knew that it could be dangerous for Jack and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to his little Omega during their first mating. He growled low and deep, feeling Jack’s inner muscles twitch and flutter around him, the higher pitch of Jack’s voice letting him know that it wouldn’t be much longer. Bunny had plenty of stamina, being who he was of course and he wouldn’t stop until he was sure Jack was pleased.

He shifted his weight onto one arm, the other reaching down to wrap a gentle paw around Jack’s cock, giving strokes that matched with his thrusts, his teeth bearing down on Jack’s shoulder as he felt his own orgasm rushing up to meet him. He pushed it back down though, down and away, he wouldn’t allow himself to finish before Jack. He hoped that when Jack finally came a second time, that rin would be able to hear it from whatever Moon forsaken spot of the world he was hiding in and know that Jack would never again be his.

Jack whimpered, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as tears of pleasure slipped down from his glazed eyes. He held tightly to Bunny, his legs wrapped tight around the Alpha’s hips and his arms wrapped around Bunny’s neck, his fingers digging deep and holding on tight to the thick fur as he held on through the pleasure, having no choice but to take it. The pressure released from his prostate and he panted wetly, relieved to have the hot pleasure lesson a little. It had been starting to built up to something dangerous and he could feel his instincts demanding to take over.

“Ahh…ngh…Aster!” he mewled loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly as he clawed desperately at his alpha. gasping heavily as his eyes widened, feeling himself near the edge. The rough pads of Bunny’s paw then started to stroke him along with the deep, punctuated thrusts. The omega could then take no more and Jack moaned loudly, his voice breaking in his throat as heat rushed through him and his body clamped tightly around his alpha, his inner muscles working to milk his Alpha’s cock, though no seed would be release into him. Jack screamed out his Alpha’s name, tears of pleasure slipping down as his voice then died in his throat, leaving Jack to gape and gasp as he trembled in pleasure as his orgasm swept through him. Jack released over his stomach and the omega moaned, clinging tightly to his new alpha and turned his head to allow Bunny more access to his neck to mark him.

He purred when Jack finally gave in, he felt him twitch and tighten and he lowered his paws to grip at Jack’s rear and hold tight as he continued his pace, growling as his fur fluffed even further, his own orgasm quickly taking hold, making his thrusts a bit faster, a little more erratic. He saw Jack bear that lovely throat and with a snarl, he dove for Orin’s mark, giving a sharp push of his hips as he came, his teeth pressing and snapping the delicate skin to leave a much larger mark over Orin’s. His body shook, his knot tying them together and he huffed through his nose, the taste of blood over his tongue. After a moment, he came down from the high of his orgasm, lowly removing his teeth to begin to lick over the new wound carefully, his paws lowering to support himself on shaky arms.

“Ya alright?” He managed to breathe, slowly moving back to start to groom Jack’s neck and chest, bowing his back to get at the sprite’s stomach, lapping away the sweet tasting cum to clean his omega. That taken care of, he carefully moved them so that he was on his side with Jack close to him, being mindful of his knot. Bunny was purring deeply in his chest, leaning down to chin Jack’s hair and groom his face lovingly.

Jack mewled, whimpering as he let Bunny hold him tight and claim him. Jack clung his mate back just as tightly and grunted when the wide of Bunny’s mouth found his previous Alpha’s Mark and replaced it with his own, the strong jaw of the pooka clamping down on him and breaking through skin with that rough, last snap of his hips. Jack’s body jolted from the force and he cried out, the omega closing his eyes tightly in pain as the alpha claimed him truly, marking him as his mate officially. Jack moaned, feeling his Alpha’s large knot swell in him and he gasped, breathless as his walls were stretched so wide around the knot and he was tied to his alpha. “Aster…Aster…” he panted softly in an exhausted mantra, his pale hands threading through thick fur to feel the strong muscles hidden underneath. Jack felt something in him release and swell, as their magic bonds swirled and locked together, a familiar heat released in him, slowly starting to seep through him to take over his body. 

“Mn…” he moaned softly, body limp as Bunny slowly unlocked his jaw and licked tenderly at his new wound. He looked up at his alpha with tired eyes, still panting as he nodded softly at the question. “Y-yes…I’m alright…” he smiled softly up at his new mate, his alpha. He arched slightly, his body tired and hypersensitive as Bunny curled down to lick at him and groom him of any mess he found. Jack grunted softly as they were re-positioned to lay next to each other, the movement making Bunny’s knot tug slightly where they were locked together and Jack moaned softly as Bunny groomed his face, sighing softly. His shoulder stung, and he was sure he was still bleeding a little, but he was happy for it. He smiled softly as he was chinned, he was Bunny’s now and he was finally safe. Jack opened his eyes to stare lovingly at Bunny, bring a hand up to run his thumb over Bunny’s furry cheek. “My alpha…” He whispered with a smile. “My…alpha.” he repeated gently, in awe of his new mate and how amazing he was

“Yer Aster..” He corrected gently, smiling down at Jack adoringly. “M’more than just an Alpha, an’ yer more than just an Omega. Yer Jackie….my Jackie.” He nuzzled noses with him, purring and kissing him softly. “An’ I’ll stay with ya as long as ya want me.” Bunny spoke softly against his lips before he just held his newly claimed Omega waiting for his knot to deflate. He glanced up, hearing a soft rumble outside the window, a small smile curling his muzzle. It started as a few drops, but soon, it was raining nicely, it happened every so often to help the plants grow.

Jack smiled sheepishly at Bunny when he was corrected and looked down. He had been taught so long to respect and please his Alphas that it was natural for him to degrade himself and worship his current alpha. But Bunny wasn’t like that…he didn’t demand that Jack know his place not did he remind Jack of it constantly, but instead, he lifted Jack up, praising him and treating him far better than an omega deserved, as least in Jack’s mind. It was then Jack truly knew he had chosen the right Alpha.

The sound of the rain was soothing and he sighed softly, rubbing Jack’s back slowly as he just looked at him, eyes warm and adoring. Bunny took a breath and sighed it out softly, pressing his nose into the soft sweat dampened locks and pressing a kiss there. ”Ya happy luv?” He asked gently, his paw rubbing slow easy circles on the small of Jack’s back as he did something he hadn’t done in millennia, he relaxed in his nest with his new mate, relishing in the peacefulness of a late night rain shower. 

Jack blinked and glanced over at the far window when he heard the distant rumble and he listened as it started to rain. Jack looked back up at Bunny, smiling softly as his mate just looked at him, seeming to admire every detail of Jack’s face. Jack did the same thing, observing Bunny as he smiled softly, his gaze loving and warm. He closed his eyes when the soft kiss was pressed to his hairline and he hummed softly in happiness, his body relaxing further from the gentle circles being rubbed slowly into his back.

“Yes…” he replied so softly, burying his face into Bunny’s furry chest. His chin wobbled slightly as he breathed deeply, trying to fight the happy tears that welled in his eyes. “I’m so happy, Aster…” he said softly, his voice breaking as he smiled through the tears that started to slip down his face. “I love you so much…”

Bunny blinked hearing Jack’s voice crack and lowered his head to look at him with concern, a soft relieved huff coming when he saw it was from happiness. He smiled, gently grooming his cheeks and licking away the tears, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. “Good…I want ya ta be happy Jack, I want a ta be happy an’ know that I love ya..” He smiled and laid there with his new Omega until he felt his knot deflate. He shifted slightly, pulling out of Jack with a low growl, giving a gentle grooming to his hair. “I’ll be righ’ back luv..” Carefully, he withdrew from the nest to clean himself up and remove the condom. He tied it off and threw it away, settling down to give himself a grooming.

Once that was taken care of, he peeked in on Haven, smiling to see the little one was still sound asleep, sleep sand swirling around his head with lazy baby dreams. He returned to his mate with a cool glass of water, handing it to him and kissing his forehead gently. “Drink up if ya want luv. If not, leave it there an’ I’ll get it in the mornin’..“ Bunny slipped back into the nest, yawning and stretching himself out. He was well worked out from their romp, having been…a bit out of practice. He was glad that he was able to make Jack happy though, that was what mattered. Once Jack was ready to settle down, Bunny welcomed him with open arms, settling down into the warmth of the nest to rest until the morning, or until their son called for their attention, whichever came first.

Jack smiled back with teary eyes, and laughed softly as he was groomed. He was so perfectly content, he felt he could die of happiness. Jack winced slightly as Bunny’s knot eventually deflated and his alpha slipped from him carefully. “Mn…” Jack shifted slightly, pouting as Bunny pulled away. Jack waited patiently in the nest as Bunny left to clean himself and Jack nearly dozed off when his mate returned. Jack sat up gingerly, smiling gratefully at Bunny as he accepted the glass of water. “Thanks, Bun…” He said softly and took a few sips, his throat had started to feel dry all of a sudden and he felt a little hot, but he just assumed it was because of their romp and because he was sharing a bed with Bunny. Jack set the glass down on the side table and pressed himself into Bunny’s chest and arms with a smile and a happy sigh. He felt tired and quickly found peaceful sleep in his Alpha’s arms.


End file.
